


Green-Red

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, captain of the Special Police Force just wrapped up a tiresome case. His next case is on a serial killer that is right under his nose. When half eaten bodies turn up Eren Jaeger joins the SPF. He is no doubt the killer. Eren can tell from the start Levi knows he's the killer. He might be one murder away from prison. This story turns from a story of revenge to a story of betrayal. Can Eren outwit the most talented cop and finish getting his sweet revenge?</p><p>(About three sex scenes) whoops</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

I am Levi, captain of the Special Police force. Me and my team Petra, Connie, and the new recruit Sasha work undercover righting the wrongs of the world one criminal at a time. We work underneath Erwin. He's in charge of all the teams in the Special Police Force (SPF).  
I've never had an easy life and joining the SPF is guaranteed death. You never know when it will come, but it is coming. Inevitabilities cannot be escaped.  
I was raised amongst criminals and I'm not one to cook my own chicken but it is probably the reason I'm so good at my job. I understand the minds of criminals better than anyone else in this field of work because I have been there, I have been the criminal.  
Erwin is skilled in the ways of "cleaning slates," making deaths look like accidents and completely removing evidence from a crime scene that point to the murderer. He taught me everything he knows so even if I wanted to commit a crime I could cover it easily.  
Ironically enough, the person me and Petra are currently driving to arrest raised me; Kaney the GlassBreaker. For years he has been selling an illegal drug that literally freezes your brain cells so his name is kind of opposite of the affects of his top selling drug. When the cells are "frozen" there is a 48 hour period where the user is in black mode, acting on instincts and they won't remember a thing afterwards. He used the money from this very drug to raise me and now I have to arrest him for it. Ironic.  
I hop out of the car with Petra simultaneously and we break his circle of customers. They scurry away like the disgusting rats that they are. I hate remembering how I used to be one of those rats. We are undercover- no uniforms, but somehow they can tell we're cops.  
Surprisingly Kaney doesn't run. He looks down at me. I look over to Petra who's slowly sliding her hand into her gun contained pocket. I glare at her signaling her to stop.

"Hey Lev how's it been?" He says with no enthusiasm.

The nickname ticks me off. "Thanks for asking. I'm fine." I say.

"Seems like you've matured a lot. Not in height though. Ha!" He jitters.

I find myself half regretting this, but I slowly pull out my badge.

"who's this fine lady? Did you get over your hatred of women finally?" Kaney says his eyes lowering until my badge meets his face. I'm surprised he remembers how much I hate women. Well I don't necessarily hate them, I'm just bothered by their existence. I have been ever since my bitch of a mother abandoned me.

"You're in with law enforcement? Nice. You've really became..." He says, I cut him off to get this over with.

"Look, Kaney, I'm not here to shoot the breeze with you. You're under fucking arrest." I say, no sooner than I mutter the words does Petra pull out her gun and I quickly follow.

I can see the shock wash over his face. "So this is what I get huh? I raised you from a crying baby to a snotty ass kid." He says with disbelief.

"I'm sorry." I say. Petra walks towards him and pulls out her handcuffs. Ripping his arms behind him and pushing him towards my car , she cuffs his wrists and throws him in the car behind the gate.

"I raised you." He whispers. I do feel like he's family but he isn't. This is my job and I swore to Erwin I would do it. Hell, no matter how close someone got to me if they broke the law, I'd toss their ass in jail. I am Levi captain of the SPF now, and my past has nothing to do with that.

-

\---

"My biggest hope in life is to witness a beautiful death. The death of a tortured soul at the right moment, such a sight to bring me to tears. So moved as to give a kiss on the dying lips of the victim to such a death."

I'm Eren Jaeger, I consider myself a tortured soul. At the age of ten my mothers life was stolen along with my innocence. I was reborn and vengeance currently flows through my body. Childhood and mother stolen from me at such a young age, I turned into a beast. I know what I am and I am not ashamed of it. Why would someone steal an innocent woman from her child? As soon as I found out the beings responsible for my moms death, I snapped. I remember it as if it happened yesterday. 

It was cold, so very cold that I could feel the chill in my very bone marrow. My mother kissed my cheek and whispered 'I love you so much.' And she kissed me again. Her tone seemed strange like she knew that would be the last time we spoke.

As I came back from my grandmothers house my heart felt heavy, it felt like a subconscious warning that I had lost something. I opened the door and there she was, soaking in cold blood. I dropped to my knees. Staring emptily at the parts of my mothers flesh cannibalistically torn from her body. There were human bite marks all over her. Something within me clicked and I remembered the stories my mom would tell me about a group of bad people called the RuthlessEaters. She told me how they were looking for a sad widow and her child and how one day they would find and kill the sad widow. Mother told me my father died in the war making her the sad widow, me the child, and the RuthlessEaters- my prey.

When I first started to hunt them there were seven members left. My best friends Armin and Mikasa made it possible that I found and killed three of them. They took me in and I still live with them. To sort of mock the RE I bite of pieces of their flesh as I kill them. I'm not like them I don't eat my own kind. 

I sink my teeth into my third kill. Thomas Wagner. 

Now that I am a murderer I have three phones. It's not very smart but I have two silver phones. One is a completely innocent phone it was actually in fact my very first phone. I always make sure to keep some recent calls on it. The other silver phone is only used for crime. The phone number is blocked and I can call any phone without there ever being a trace of it. I have a blue phone and it is used for personal calls. It's used for calls that are "private" that I know and don't care if the police are listening to.

"Eren hurry up and kill him." Mikasa says.

I look at the man beneath me; four knives in different places inside his stomach, placed there carefully by me. He coughs and blood bubbles around his mouth then slowly overflows, slowly streaming down his cheek. 

I lick some of the blood off of his bare abs before sinking my teeth into the flesh. To my surprise he doesn't flinch, he doesn't scream. Numbness. The rise and fall of his chest silently telling me to keep ripping away at his flesh. When his chest slows to a stop so do I. I raise my head from his belly to his face and look into his eyes, slowly the glow of life fades away. 

Mikasa tosses me a sharpie and I write "Hannibal" in cursive on my victims forehead. I open my wallet, looking down at seven pictures. Two of the pictures are crossed out - the RE members I've already killed. With Mikasa's sharpie I cross out number three's face with a dark x.

I toss the marker back at Mikasa and Armin throws me a bottle of water. I carefully remove my tongue piercing, it's a small grey ball, and I pour water in my mouth. After swishing it around for about two minutes I spit it out. I pour the water over my hands then put my piercing back in.

"Eren that thing is going to get infected one of these days." Armin says. He always says that.

"Leave him alone Armin I kind of like it. Besides it looks like those weird scars around your neck are already infected. Anyway Eren honestly." Mikasa says. Armin strokes the scarred skin around his neck.

"Scars don't get infected." Armin mumbles to himself.

I stand up and face Mikasa and she places a mint in my hand.

"How long are we going to be doing this? I mean...." Mikasa says slowing her words to a stop. I look into her eyes and I can see the stress and strain from trying to help me get my revenge. I pull her into my arms and show her emotions I'd never be able to say aloud. She pulls away first and grabs my hands. "Eren you're probably a suspect. Armin tweaking your birth certificate a little doesn't really change the fact that your Carla's child and someone could figure that out. You don't have a job or anything an non-suspicious person would have." Mikasa stresses. I get it, I do. She says this every time I kill someone. I drop my hands from her grasp.

"What should I do then. What do suggest?" I say, sarcasm evident in my voice.

"Well..." Armin says. He struts towards me. "Maybe you could join the SPF." He says stopping in front of me.

"SPF?" I say. I never considered it. That would place me closer to the cops, seems backwards to me.

"Yeah the Special Police Force." He says. 

I groan. "I'm not stupid, I know what SPF stands for." I say.

Armin smiles, something about it makes me smile. "Well you know my uncle Erwin right? He's commander and he spoils me to death. If I recommend you they would no doubt hire you. I'd just have to make you a fake res-" Armin begins, cut off by Mikasa. 

"Armin isn't that putting Eren right under the nose of who we're trying to avoid?" She says. That woman understands me so well.

"Yes and that's the point. Eren is apart of the SPF. He's so devoted and passionate. He is incapable of committing a crime." Armin says. The idea swings in my head for a while. This plan sounds ok, it sounds like a good idea, but all of Armin's ideas sounded good.

"EREN!" Mikasa yells. 

My heart sinks and I can feel the blood leave my face.

"What?" I whisper. She stoops over and picks something up off of the ground. Thomas's blood drips off of it.

"You keep dropping this." She says roughly placing my wallet in my hand. This lady. I almost shit my pants because I didn't pick my wallet up right away.

"Wow that was really dramatic. You made that such a big deal." I say. 

 

Mikasa grabs both sides of my face and looks me deep in the eye. "This is a big deal. You have the faces of everyone you've killed inside of this piece of crap. Your stubby little finger prints are all over this. If the lowest ranking cop found this he could book you for life." She says. I shake her hands off of my face. I know she has a point and I'm not trying to argue so I simply shut up.

"So should I recommend you to my uncle. I think they need a new guy too." Armin says.

I sigh. Joining the SPF means I'll have to watch my actions and be more careful than ever with my revenge. The advantage is why would they suspect a 17 year old new recruit? New guys are suspected at first, almost always, but once the trust is established, and once I make a friend or two I'll be in the clear. I know that I will eventually be working to find the killer responsible for three murders, in other words I know at some point I will have to take my own case. There's an advantage of that too. I'll be able to stray them away from what's really going on and hide evidence in case I leave some behind during the murder. So their are more advantages than disadvantages. I've decided.

 

I woke up cold but sweaty. My heart racing a mile a minute, so much anxiety sitting on my chest, but why?

Oh I remember. It was a bad dream. I envisioned about 30 people eating flesh and vitals from my mother. Dreams like this fuel my anger and hatred so I appreciate them. I think when I subconsciously can feel my determination and will fading, a dream reminds me why this has to be done. You can't kill an innocent woman and live on this earth like it never happened. 

My thoughts are cut off by a whimper and I slowly look down. I'm sitting on top of Armin. What the hell is going on? His face is scared and twisted in a grimace. Did I do something?

 

"Eren get off of him!" Mikasa yells standing in the doorway. I roll off of him. What the hell happened here. I look at Armin again and he's holding his ear, blood dripping from the openings in between his fingers.

"Did I do that?" I ask with disbelief. Armin avoids my eyes.

"Armin!" I say shaking him. "Show me! Show me everything!" I yell.

Armin slowly slides his hand down and I take in the sight of his bloody ear. I looked down further and there were fresh bite marks on top of his scars.

"I caused that. The old ones too?" I ask. Why wouldn't Armin tell me I've been eating him in my sleep?

He nods and a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Armin?" Mikasa whispers.

"Why... Why haven't you told me about this?" I ask standing up.

"I thought by now you would've stopped or that I could wait it out until you killed the last four." He says as another tear spills down his cheek. "I can't do this anymore. I.... I have to move out." He says.

Why would he go that far? "Armin I'm so sorry, from the bottom of my heart. I can't force you to stay but I really truly hope you do." I say. I turn around and leave his room.

In the morning he's gone.

I kill Annie Leonhart. The fourth RE. It saddens me just a little. It never feels quite right when I kill women. I write Hannibal on her forehead and x her face out in my wallet. Mikasa and I are awkwardly silent.

"So..." Mikasa says. "Are you joining the SPF or not?" She says.

"What if it bites me in the ass." I say doubtfully. 

"It's Armin's idea... And you know he's never wrong... About anything." She says.

That's the last bit of convincing I need. Looks like I'm joining the SPF.

 

A month later I find myself walking inside of the SPF headquarters. I'm all set. I even bought a new phone just for business. It's red. I mentally prepare myself for today. First days are a pain in the ass.

I walk up to the tall, broad shouldered Erwin and wear a fake but natural looking smile. He turns to face me and wears a smile that also looks fake. 

"You must be Eren Jaeger." He says. No sooner than the R rolled off of his tongue did everyone immediately stop what they were doing and turn to me. They stare at me wide-eyed.

"A Jaeger? Disgusting." Someone whispers.

"Ew a Jaeger?" Someone else whispers.

A woman slowly approaches me and to my displeasure their eyes don't follow her, they insist on watching me.

"Ah Eren, this is Sasha Braus." Erwin says. "She will be in your fleet." He continues.

She blushes and reaches her hand out to me. I can tell already this chick just fell in love with me. I guess I shouldn't shoot her down yet, besides she could prove one day to be of good use.

I grab her hand and shake it. I let my fingers slowly glide across the skin of her hand and try to look as innocent as possible when she shivers. 

I feel negative energy flowing my way in heavy waves. To my left a boy who looks about my age, head shaved completely, is glaring at me. So it's gonna be one of those triangle things where she likes me and he likes her and I don't give a fuck about either? I'm fine with that.

\- (about 5 minutes earlier)

I turn my report in to Erwin regarding the GlassBreaker. It's quiet and calm sitting in his office with him and Petra. 

I have to say, Petra is the only woman I've ever tolerated. I could go as far as saying that we are friends. She just knows how my mind works and she knows when to keep her jaws locked.

"So Kaney?" She tries.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say immediately.

".... For what it's worth.... You really impressed me and I'm so proud of you." She says with a sincere smile. It makes me smile on the inside. With that she stands up and leaves me in the office with Erwin. 

"Come on Levi she's devoted to you when are you two going to start dating?" Erwin says.

I snort. "Never." I say simply. She's a friend but I couldn't picture dating a woman. It just sounds unnatural. 

"Don't tell me you're gay?" Erwin says more than asks. It pisses me off a little. I would've preferred him asking not just assuming so quickly.

"I've never been attracted to a female or male. Whatever that makes me." I say standing and pushing my chair in.

I'm halfway to the door when Erwin stops me. "Ah Levi." He calls. I turn around. "I'm sorry about Kaney." He says.

I turn back around and the door, swinging open, almost forces me against the wall along with it. Erwin rises immediately. 

I look up at Petra's excited figure.

"He's here." She says.

"Oh well, excuse me." Erwin says leaving his office first.

I slowly follow him to the main room. To my surprise excited as she is, Petra stays by my side and walks with me. 

"Eren Jaeger." I say, just to see how it sounds coming from my mouth. I can't figure out why Erwin would hire a Highschooler out of the blue like that.

"Sounds weird doesn't it? I haven't said Jaeger since 7 years ago. I it reminds me of that stupid famine, SPFV's against RE, cannibals. Ugh Jaeger. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Petra says. I slow my walking. I remember the SPFV's and the RE. Those groups both lost all of their power a while ago- how longs it been, five-six years?

"Eren Jaeger." I say again- not bad.

When me and Petra get to the main room I see him, this Eren Jaeger. He has a rather small frame, pretty thin for a teenaged boy. I wonder if he plays sports at all. Brown hair and what color are those- oh, oh wow. The brightest green eyes I've ever seen. I can see the devil straight through those eyes. Green. I can tell I shouldn't trust this guy. He has something up his sleeve I'm sure of it.

I have a sudden urge to just say SPFV and see if he knows what it is.

"Eren Jaeger? Any relation to SPFV?" I ask. I look to the left and right and just by reading the faces I could tell everyone in the room was thinking that same question.

His eyes dip then curl. Confused? I doubt it. That's an act I'm sure. Erwin glares down at me.

"What is that?" Eren asks.

I roll my eyes. "Forget it. So, who wants Eren as a partner?" I ask. He blushes a little, and when no one says anything he blushes a little harder.

"Come on nobody wants this new meat?" I offer again.

"I'll be his partner." Petra says. My eyes widen.

Petra is my partner. I mean I don't care really but, ugh whatever. "Then it's settled." I say. Before I forget I walk towards this new SPF member. "Everyone who is assigned to my fleet gets a silver ring like this." I show him a brand new silver ring from my chest pocket. Petra raises her right hand and shows off hers. I wait for the question I know is coming as he looks at my right hand.

"Why do you wear so many?" He asks and I sigh deeply.

I wear six. It's kind of unbelievable as short a time I've been working here, six people from my fleet have died.

I open my mouth and almost on cue Petra starts talking. This woman, just understands me. 

"When people from Captain Levi's fleet die he takes the ring that they received on their first day- the one he just gave you, and he wears it. It keeps them close you know." She says.

I slide the ring on his thin but delicately soft ring finger  
" Levi since you don't have a partner today, you can do some desk work. Anyways it's 3:30 it's time for our meeting." Erwin says. I would complain about desk work but right now I'm too exhausted to even speak. Everyone gets up and follows Erwin to the board room. I make sure to follow Eren who is also being followed by Sasha. As always Petra follows me.

I've never had one, but Petra is my little sister. I don't make relationships with people but, for Petra, I can make an exception. I can be her big brother. I'll keep this relationship to myself I won't even tell Petra that she's my sister in my mind and heart. I would lose all of my pride. In the front row of seats in the board room, in this order, sits Sasha, Eren, empty seat, myself, Petra, and Connie.

"Okay." Booms Erwin's voice. I've always hated the projection and echo in this room.

"Well first I'd like to congratulate Fleet Levi for wrapping up the GlassBreaker case more specifically Petra and Levi." He pauses until the applause subsides. Petra gives my hand a reassuring squeeze then intertwines her fingers with my own, holding my hand tightly.

I look her in the eye. "Hang in there brother." She says smiling a little. This woman understands me so much. I give her hand a gentle squeeze then shake mine loose of hers, hand already disgusting sweaty.

"Eren you're new here so you should know everything we do is completely undercover. We take our own cars to missions and you'll need a new cell phone." Erwin says. 

The boy nods in response. I have this eerie feeling, when he looks me in the eye, like his eyes would go from green to red in a second. I feel like I'm looking at definite evil.

"So today we have a new case. There's a lunatic around eating the flesh off of people then stabbing them." Out of the corner of my eye I see Eren twitch. I turn my focus on him. He awkwardly turns and looks at me, probably thinking that I'm staring because I'm attracted to him or something stupid like that. He probably expects me to shyly avert my gaze, but I need to see his expressive face giving away things he probably wishes he could hide.

I lean against Petra and place my lips on her ear. "Pete you be careful with him. I don't trust him at all."

She laughs."If you promise never to call me Pete again." She says.

I don't think she gets how serious I am about this. I won't take my eye off of him until I'm sure he's honest and not a liability.

 

-

\----

 

"Eren since it's your first day of course I can't give you a gun yet so you'll have to rely on Petra." My commander says. Damn it. I was looking forward to a gun. It doesn't matter I'm more used to knives anyway.

I feel that "Captain Levi." Short guy looking at me. I find it hilarious that I'm suspected already. I can tell he senses the murderer inside of me.

"We'll call this case the Hannibal Serial Killer Case. Hannibal case for short. There are four bodies at the moment. This sick bastard writes Hannibal on their forehead after he kills them, he doesn't try to hide the bodies at all. I don't get that." Erwin says. What a dumb ass. I'm sure even this Sasha chick knows a logical reason for that.

"Maybe." Captain Levi says. I feel his eyes on the surface of my skin and slowly crawling inside of me. I can feel my palms get sweaty. I've never reacted this way to anyone's stare before. He's like 4 feet tall I could take him out easily but he's just one of those people who have eyes that can see a persons soul. "I was thinking that maybe this serial killer was cocky and thought he was so good at killing that he felt no need to hide the body." The captain says still looking at me.

"Good deduction Levi, maybe so. Anyways since Fleet Levi tackled the GlassBreaker case in record time I'm handing the Hannibal case to you as well." Erwin says. Everyone who is not on Fleet Levi cheers. 

Levi groans. "There's nothing more disgusting than a murderer." He says.

Erwin goes through a long list of side assignments for partners. "... And for Petra and Eren. Check Rose park where the teenager Historia Reiss was kidnapped. Just ride around and see if you can find clues or see anything suspicious. Easy enough. Well it's 4 o'clock I've gotta go." Erwin says dashing out of the door.

Everyone takes their time leaving the room. 

I can tell by the way my knees are shaking that that captain is still staring me down. It's not that I'm scared it's just my body reacts oddly to this mans cold stare. I'm sure he will be the key to my undoing.


	2. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's a sex scene in here it's necessary

"So I never bring my car because I always use Levi's, is it ok if we patrol in yours?" Petra asks.

Of course that wasn't fucking ok. "Sure, but my car is a little dirty." I say trying to sound friendly.

"Oh I'm sure it's fine." She says with a smile.

I can still feel that guys eyes staring me down. Was this his girlfriend or something? 

"Let's go." She says standing up. She stoops over and hugs the captain before he has time to stand up. With one arm he hugs her back very briefly, then stands. She turns from him and walks with me out of the room and out of the building. I open the passengers door for her and sprint to the drivers side. I hop in the car before she has more than a foot inside. "What are you talking about, this car is squeaky clean." She says.

Oh yeah Mikasa cleaned it.

"Hahaha I guess." I say as complete relief hits me. 

"Don't tell me you're a clean freak just like the captain..." She says. When silence swallows the car I realize she wants some kind of answer.

"Oh captain is a clean freak? I'm not, just when people come to my house or car I like to make sure nothing is out of order." I say.

"Oh. Well let's grab a bite to eat, then head to Rose Park." She says. I'm not necessarily hungry but I have to make these people believe I'm incapable of being a suspect. If that means taking this pretty lady somewhere to get a cheeseburger I'll do it. I drive to the nearest fast food restaurant and we both order a burger and fries. When I get to the window I cannot find my wallet anywhere. "My purse is in Levi's car." Petra says hiding her face in between her hands.

Mikasa was right I'm way too careless with that wallet. After a few minutes of looking for it I look to my right and Petra is staring at me wide-eyed. My eyes fall lower and in her left hand is my wallet, opened.

"What? What's going on here? Why are the Hannibal case victims in your wallet?" She says. She looks me in the eye with a face of realization and horror.

"Are you gonna pay up or what?" Asks the cashier.

"No." I say simply. I drive into their parking lot.

"I'm so sorry you saw that. I never wanted to kill an innocent person but you've really seen too much." I say. I take out my pocket knife.

"I won't say anything Eren I swear. Please!" Petra pleas. It makes my heart bleed but I can't afford any witnesses when I'm so close to my revenge. 

With that I quickly shank her in the stomach if my aim was correct it was in her kidney. Quick and painless deaths are due for the innocent.

"You are great. Your an amazing person. Don't blame god for your death. You saw too much that is all. I'm sorry." I say. I softly kiss her forehead and I wait in the car with her until her eyes close. I can still hear her breathing and the rise and fall of her chest tempts me. She is the innocent though, I'll let her bleed to death instead of brutally killing her. She just saw too much. What the hell have I done. Captain Levi already suspects me and then this woman he's closed to, I killed her. It's over. Mikasa was right.

Mikasa.

I pull out my silver phone and make sure it's the crime one. I call Mikasa and she answers immediately.

"Eren don't tell me you screwed it up already." She says.

"I did I did. Get over here quick." I yell frantically. 

 

When Mikasa gets here I'm a nervous wreck. I wasn't expecting her to yell at me. "You killed an innocent person, Eren goddamn you!" Mikasa says.

"I-I I'm sorry." I say. I have nothing better to say.

"What the hell is that going to do Eren? Give me the knife. You're gonna get fried this time Eren." Mikasa says. I'm not ready to give up. I will avenge my mother.

"Get out of here I'm gonna call Captain Levi." I tell her annoyance clear in my voice. I know I fucked up but there's nothing I can do about that now. I sit my phone on top of the trunk of the car and hold my head between my hands. Mikasa takes the knife stained with Petra's blood and drives off. I can tell she's mad at me but I really don't care. I pull my red phone out, so brand new and this ass had to be the first call. I memorized his and Erwin's number. I press in the numbers then hit the green telephone. The dialing makes me unstable. My anxiety an all time high, I take a shaky deep breath.

"Hello." The captain answers.

I use a voice of panic, hysterical panic to make it believable.

"It's Petra. She's been stabbed. Some crazy person came to the car... He said he hates the SPF and he attacked her then tried to attack me!" I say taking deep breaths.

"Are you joking? Where are you?" He says. He sounds pretty calm but there's an edge to his voice that he can't mask.

"I-I'm not joking we're in the parking lot around the corner from headquarters. There's so much blood oh my god." I say. I can't help but smile a little. I mean it's not like Levi can see or hear me smile.

"I'm on my way right now Eren. Apply pressure to her wounds. I'll be there in five minutes.

I hop out of the car. I have five minutes to make it look like someone attacked us. I reach over and smear my hand in Petra's blood. I can't tell if she's dead or not. I run around the car and slide my hand on the outside and inside of the door on Petra's side. I leave it open then run back to my side, hopping in the car and sliding Petra's head on my lap and I place my hand on top of her wound, not applying pressure.

"Eren are you there?" He asks.

"I-I'm here." I stutter.

"Don't let her die." He says hanging up.

My belly is so warm I'm surprised when I just explode with laughter. It's so funny, yet I'm not even sure what I'm laughing about. One thing is for sure, if I get away with this, I can get away with anything.

 

-

\---

 

I roll up and literally as soon as the car stops I hop out of it and run towards Eren's car. I brought backup and the ambulance pulls up. God I hope Petra hung in there. On the phone Eren's behavior seemed... Strange, staged somehow. The whole scene looks pretty strange as well. Why would Eren's door have blood on it? That makes no sense. Why would there be blood on the inside and outside of both doors?

He had to have touched Petra, left the car, then got back in. Why would he need to leave the car?

Petra seems to be shivering. Thank god. She's still hanging in there. She looks at me with squinted eyes and smirks a little. I smile back at her and Eren looks up at me. I wonder of he thinks I'm smiling at him, as if. Who let's their partner die on the first day? Who the hell gets attacked outside of a fast food restaurant. On the phone Eren says they were attacked because they were apart of the SPF. Who would have known that? They're undercover. 

Erwin joins my side and the ambulance rushes past us, scooping Petra up, placing her on the stretcher. I slowly walk towards her, to the corner of my right eye I see Eren approaching her too. That seems like something a normal victim would do. Or a killer seeing if he finished the job.

He grabs her hand and I grab the other staring at his face. So young he can't control the fact that he has an expressive face. She coughs and his eyes widen. I caught him. That's the sign right there. He looks up at me.

"There was so much blood? It's amazing that she's still alive." He says.

Nice cover Jaeger. Erwin approaches us and I walk away. My eye catches the gleam of something shiny, resting on the trunk of Eren's car. I walk to the back of his car and to my amazement it's a phone. A fucking phone. 

That silences any doubt I had that Eren tried to kill her. 

I quickly grab and slide the phone in my pocket. I know I'm removing evidence from the crime scene but I need to know why. Him being in jail for attempted murder wasn't going to help me find that out. This is apart of something much bigger than him just killing a random chick. Petra's a smart girl, she must've found out something. Something about him that no one can live knowing.

I walk back towards him and the commander. "Eren I'm so sorry something like this happened on your first day. You've seen a lot but this is what happens in this field of work. On the bright side it looks like Petra is going to be ok." Erwin says.

How could Erwin be so trusting. I don't trust this brat for a second.

 

-

\---

 

Fuck. Petra was supposed to die.

"This is what I signed up for." I say to Erwin. "I'll be fine." I say.

The captain really doesn't get enough of staring at me. Is he attracted to me or can he see through my facade?

As soon as I turn to look at him he opens his mouth.

"Your car is a part of a crime scene now. Go grab whatever personal things you need and I'll drop you off at home." He says.

Whenever Mikasa was mad at me she didn't come to the house so it should be safe. I walk to my car and quickly start grabbing my stuff. 

Wallet-got it.

Red phone-got it.

Blue phone-got it.

Silver phone-got it.

Other silver phone......  
Where the hell is it?

It should be in the car but it isn't.

Oh I remember. I was back there by the trunk with my phone when Mikasa was here. I sat it down back there. Oh my goodness no. Oh my goodness. I saw that twink walk back there.

I stand up and look back there. My suspicions are confirmed, it's gone.

"Hey Eren, are you looking for something?" He asks with a cocky tone.

That little shit. Playing dumb always pisses me off. He has my phone and I want- no NEED it back. How can I fix this?

I sit down in the passengers seat of his car. If at all possible his car was cleaner than mine. I tell him my address and he doesn't look my way. The silence is so suffocating.

"So was, was Petra your girlfriend?" I ask.

He sighs. "You mean is." He says.

"What?" I ask.

He sighs again extremely deeply this time.

"You mean is. Is Petra my girlfriend. No she is not." He says. He looks over at me. For some reason it sends a tingle down my spine.

"Why are you concerned?" He asks.

"I'm not. Just trying to make small talk." I say.

He laughs gently and it makes me blush. It feels like the first time I killed someone, the first time I sank my teeth into human flesh. The butterflies become restless in my stomach. Who is this guy, really?

"So why haven't you asked her out yet. I can tell you both really care about each other." I ask.

I realize I lied a little. For some reason I'm actually interested.

"I don't like women like that. I don't tolerate women. Petra is my sister the only woman I've talked to since Highschool." He says.

Very interesting man.

"So you're a homosexual?" I ask.

"Not exactly." He says.

There's another awkward silence and I'm kind of sad I'm almost home.

"So you seem pretty skilled. Do you have any tips for me." I ask.

I just want to hear his voice at this point.

"All I know how to do is talk shit and kick a gun out of somebody's hand." He says.

That makes me laugh.

"If you're willing to tell me I'll be willing to listen." I say.

"I grab the other persons wrist..." He starts. I lay my head back and listen to the soothing sound of his voice.

"I force my knee into their elbow, hard enough to break it. If by that time they haven't dropped the gun I just take it." He says.

"I'll take notes on that in case I need to use it." I say. I decide I feel like staring at him so I turn my head towards him. He's already looking at me and I feel a blush rush up to my cheeks. I bite my lip to hold in a moan caused by those restless butterflies.

"Eren I need you to write a report on everything that happened tonight and turn it in first thing tomorrow morning." Levi says.

Shit I wasn't looking forward to that.

" I know that will probably be hard for you." He adds. It hits me as sarcasm.

I feel the car slow to a stop and I realize I'm right outside of my house. I sigh.

 

-

 

Eren's house is pretty ordinary. It's a normal suburban small family house.

"Sorry for making you give me a ride." He says.

"No problem." I say. 

"Please come inside for a minute." He says.

Why would he invite me into his house? Is he trying to gain my trust?

"No thanks." I say simply. He does something no one has done to me in years besides Petra.

He grabs my hand.

"Come on please. I want to thank you properly." He says. His cheeks turn red.

How could he thank me at 8pm? A cup of tea? I hope he's not trying to seduce me. I open the car door and walk with him inside of the house. He walks in first leaving me to close the door. I shut the door softly and take a deep breath. I can feel unnatural heat circulating behind me.

I turn around and Eren is directly in my face. Idiotically I take a step backwards, he follows and I'm trapped between the door and him. What is this, a game?

"I'm devoted to you." He says.

What the hell.

"Oh really?" I reply.

He just met me this morning and the first time we talked was on the phone about an attempted murder. Our first real conversation was in the car a few minutes ago. Can devotion be produced that quickly.

He grabs my shoulders and pushes me to a bed. Why does he sleep on the first floor?

"What are you doing?" I ask looking him in his eyes.

"I'm... I'm going to fuck you." Eren says.

I respect the amount of balls this kid has. "No you're not." I say with a snort.

In the blink of an eye I'm underneath him on the bed with my wrists held above my head. If I wanted to I could have left a while ago. How far is this kid really trying to go?

"Would you mind if I rode you into next week?" He says more than asks. My stomach surprises me by doing a backflip.

My body.... Feels warm.

"You just met me this morning." I choke out.

"That doesn't matter to me." He says putting both my wrists in one of his hands and trailing the other down my chest.

He must be stupid if he thinks he can gain my trust just by having sex with me. He unbuttons my shirt and opens it. With his soft hands he drags his fingers over my abbs then lowers his head above my stomach.

I feel the tip of his tongue right where my pants start and he drags it upward. There's something not right. Something that doesn't belong on a tongue glides up my chest. It feels like metal. It feels so good. I shut my eyes tightly.

 

-

 

Levi's warm skin flustering underneath my touch, his face, a ball of pain, all I did was lick him. The taste of his skin, something I'll never forget I'm sure. It was so delicious, warm with a hint of salt and so soft.

He tries to loosen his wrists. I remember my objective. Get the phone back. I drag his pants off and throw them to the floor. We both look as my phone flies out of his pants.

He looks up at me with a devilish smile and I tighten my grip on his wrists. 

I drag his underwear down and I'm surprised to see his dick limp. It wasn't even semi hard.

"What do you want me to do to you Levi? You're not hard. That's insulting." I say grabbing his dick.

I stroke it for a minute then slide my finger in his mouth. 

How could I get my phone without him noticing. Maybe if I give him an orgasm while he's coming down from it I can switch my crime phone with my first phone. They are both silver, he shouldn't be able to tell the difference. 

I slide my moist finger along the length of his penis then inside of him. His hips subtly begin to shake.

"Ugh! Eren! Eren! Please! Mmm it feels so good." He moans and gasps. My smile is wide and my pride is through the roof. Then, quite suddenly he laughs confusing the crap out of me because I thought I was doing pretty good. 

He looks me in the eye. "You think an immature unrestrained brat like you could make me cum? That's hilarious. Now. Let me go. We have work in the morning."

I can't let him go, not yet. I have to get that phone. I have to think of something clever to say to get him to stay. "If I'm not mistaken I think you're challenging me." I say.

I see the sparkle in his eye. 

I win this round.

 

-

\---

 

This kid. Why is he so interested in me? What did I do to get his attention?

I'll just choose to play along with this game of his. Or maybe I want to be touched in this way by him. Just this once.

When he lets go of my wrists I can feel how sore they are from his rough handling. He sinks down further on the bed and I feel his breath right above my penis. Then he lowers his mouth and sticks out his tongue.

I see it. A small grey ball. He has a tongue piercing and wow I'm not ready to feel that. 

When it comes into contact with my flesh I jump. Eren grabs my wrists again and rubs his tongue back and forth against me. I can feel the metal rocking against my dick and I can't hold in a moan. Then I let out another moan. Then a torrent of moans escape my mouth and I'm suddenly aware of where each part of my body is. My skin is on fire. I can feel my balls get heavy. It doesn't hurt but the feeling is uncomfortable.

He sucks the head into his mouth, then sinks down my entire shaft until it's at the back of his throat. I let out a shameful moan. His skill is so low and somehow that makes what he's doing feel better. As he bobs his head up and down I can feel teeth and that heavenly piercing slide across my dick. 

My stomach does another backflip and I can swear I see stars. Heat engulfs my entire body enveloping me, swallowing me whole. I look down at Eren and I see him switch the phone that fell out of my pocket with another phone completely identical to it.

"Eren." I whisper. He looks up at me with my cum dripping out of the side of his mouth.

When he opens his mouth about five webs of my cum and of his saliva are connected to either his teeth or bottom and upper lip. It disgusts me.

"What?" He asks. 

"What did you just do." I say. I already saw him, I'm just curious to see if he'd be honest.

"I just moved this phone." He says nonchalantly.

I laugh a little. "It's funny how you say 'this' phone." I say sitting upright.

He frowns as if he doesn't know what I mean. "What do you mean? Did my voice crack?" He asks.

I laugh again. He is hilarious. He frowns at me like I'm crazy. "I mean it's your phone Eren. I know it's your phone. I saw you switch the one I originally had with that one." I say. His face turns pale.

Looks like I got him.

 

\---

-

 

Damn he's good. How could I have been so careless? He must know now. Damn it. I won't be able to finish my revenge with him knowing so much. My plan didn't work. Do I have to kill this guy? He glares at me. I sit back down on the bed and glare right back at him. The captain grabs the back of my neck and squeezes it a few times before pulling me towards him. He kisses me softly on the lips then hops off of the bed and puts his underwear and pants back on. He picks up the phone.

"The funniest part is." He says. "The significance isn't the phone itself. The phone is of no worth to me. The significance is where it was found and the fact that it was there in the first place. I don't need the original or replacement phone, I couldn't turn them in anyway because I removed them from the crime scene." He says sliding his shoes on. He tosses me the phone. "Good luck writing your report." He says walking out the door.

Fuck, that bastard. If I wasn't caught already I know I'm caught now. My phone being on the back of the car was odd. There's no way to cover that up. He knows at some point I left the car to make a phone call. Levi is experienced in this field there's no way he took the phone without knowing that he couldn't turn it in afterwards. Why would he move incriminating evidence? There's no way in hell he did it to protect me so what is his motive?

 

\---

-

 

I'm almost 95% sure Eren had something to do with Petra's attack. I didn't leave the phone because I don't want him to go to prison for this crime when I feel like this crime was committed to keep a much bigger crime a secret. Petra must have found something out. Before he is behind bars I want to find out too.

 

I wake up in the middle of the night sweating disgustingly. Eren and his tongue and his tongue piercing won't leave my head. I feel like it's still on me, dragging up and down my heated flesh.

I'll admit Eren is quite a thrill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that scene was absolutely necessary


	3. Fell Prey

I wake up for work. I can't help feeling like Levi told Erwin about the phone.

Mikasa gives me a ride to work. She stops the car around the corner though so we aren't seen.

When I walk into the front room everyone is giving me sympathetic looks. I look towards the door leading to the hallway and I see Levi. Butterflies immediately swarm in my stomach. Am I really getting a crush on the person who was no doubt the key to my undoing?

He stares at me with his usual cold glare and now that I look at him it's strange to see him without Petra.

Sasha runs towards me. "Eren! Are you ok? Everyone heard about what happened. If you need someone to talk to I'm here. What's your number?" She asks. 

I look at Levi and he's staring at me, he looks pissed. "Jaeger you have two phones right? Personal calls aren't for your business phone." He says. Why does he give a shit at all. Why won't he stop staring at me. I can't focus knowing there are a pair of grey wolfs eyes staring at me.

"By the way." He continues. He slowly walks towards me. "Where's your report?" He says standing in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest.

I wrote it in the car on the way here and put it in my pocket. "Here." I say. He rips it out of my hand then walks back to Erwin.

"Okay okay to the board room!" Erwin says. Everyone gets up and follows Erwin. Levi doesn't sit this time he stands next to Erwin. "Ok the kidnapping of Historia Reiss is still unsolved and Jean your fleet can handle that. She hasn't been found yet but the body of a man identified by a witness was found yesterday prior to Petra's attack. In other words the body of the man who kidnapped Historia was found. That being said I think this was a partner crime. Unless a 17 year old girl can take a grown man. I ran a background check on him and his name is Marco Bodt and he has ties with the SPFV." Erwin says. 

Everyone gasps. That's the second time I've heard of that. What the hell is that? Some kind of organization. Does it have something to do with the SPF? I raise my hand. Apparently we were allowed to shout out. "Um what's the SPFV?" I ask.

"I'll explain it to him later. Please continue." Levi says. I look up at him and he's looking at Erwin, it seems unnatural like he's trying not to look at me. The bastard. Does he not want me to know what it is?

"Well I think it has a connection to the Hannibal case. The injuries are pretty much identical, but there's no signature. Eren you've seen a lot you can sit this round out with Connie and do desk work." Erwin says with a sympathetic stare.

"I'm fine. I want to help with the Hannibal case." I say and I make a determined expression just to sell it to Erwin better.

 

\---

-

 

He wants to help? My ass. I'll figure why he wants to help so bad. Why does he seem so passionate about the Hannibal case?

"Erwin, I'll be Eren's partner for the day." I say. He looks up at me and i turn my face towards Erwin.

"Ok good. Everyone patrol around for two hours then we will all meet up by the lake we found the body at. I don't want to make a scene by a bunch of people driving in a line to the same place. Well it's four I gotta run." Erwin says.

 

\---

-

 

Either that blowjob last night was really good or he thinks I'm going to kill someone else.

Everyone slowly wanders out of the boardroom. 

"Come on." Levi says. 

I follow him to his car. Today the car smells like cigarettes and when I climb in the smell is thick.

I turn towards Levi he's already in the car and there's already a cigarette in his mouth.

"You smoke?" I ask dumbly I mean there's a cigarette in his mouth.

"You know what they say, a pack a day to keep the stress away." He mumbles around the cigarette. He starts the car, lights the cigarette, then drives off.

"Cigarettes are killing you. Maybe that's why you're so short." I say.

I take the cigarette out of his mouth and lean in to kiss him. I thought for sure he would dodge it but he stayed put. He even lets me stick my tongue in.

 

\---

-

 

I am a tiny bit surprised that he's kissing me but it takes me back to last night. I wish with all my heart that this kid didn't attack Petra. I know he did, but something keeps telling me perhaps there's some thing I'm overlooking. Eren is the obvious killer. He's the new guy. Someone was hurt on his first outting. Just everything about him screamed criminal. Maybe that's why I think he's a killer, because he'd be the obvious choice. In that case there is a fair chance he isn't a criminal. I remember I'm driving so I move my lips back. Eren stops sucking on my bottom lip and laughs. He puts the cigarette in his mouth and blows the air in my face.

"You're 17 right? That's a bit young to pick up a bad habit like smoking." I say

"Oh please. My birthday is in 5 days besides age doesn't matter to you anyway. I smoked your cigarette all last night... And you didn't mutter a word. Not like you could've." He says taking another puff of the cigarette.

"Disgusting." I say. It's the only thing I can manage right now. No one has ever had the ability to shut off my thinking completely.

I feel a rush of heat spread in my lower stomach.

Eren throws the cigarette out of the window and places a hand on my crotch, rubbing me through my pants.

"We have two hours before we have to be at the lake. Let's fool around a little." He says. I am stunned. Just who is this sex kitten? What if he knows that every time we do things like this my suspicion fades more and more.

 

\---

-

 

Levi falls prey to my spell. It's too easy.

"Pull over." I whisper.

He does. This time it's him who kisses me. He reacts when he feels my piercing so I purposely rub it on his tongue and I feel him shudder.

One leg at a time I climb onto his lap.

 

\---

-

 

Eren climbs onto my lap. Why do I continue to let him do this to me? Maybe it was because of excitement. I had several boyfriends in the past and none of them excited me in the slightest. They were sappy and uninteresting. Then there comes Eren. Who acts nice and kind in public, but I can tell just by how he acts in the bedroom that that's not his true personality. Something dark lives in this kid. He unbuckles my pants. Are we really about to do this now? I feel the cool air hit my most sensitive body part. Eren moves his body around until his pants off.

"Are you ready for this?" Eren asks.

"Won't you get hurt? I'm not wet enough." I say hoping it gets me out of this situation.

"It's ok. Trust me there's enough moisture." He says. This Is so weird. "Don't look down ok?" He says. I don't answer but it doesn't stop him. He hovers his bottom right above ... It. "Don't fall in love with me after this ok?" He whispers.

What a strange thing to say. "Eren I've had sex plenty of times before. I know what it feels like so do what you want. Get it over w-" my words are cut off by a loud moan as Eren sinks down on me. I realize it's mine. What the hell is this feeling? It feels like a throat but softer and warmer. Oh my god I've never felt anything like this in my life. It's indescribable. It's so tight, my penis feels massaged on every centimeter. It's also slippery and slick.

I look up at Eren with half lidded eyes. He's smiling. "How does it feel?" He whispers. Now I really can't talk. It's not like I have an answer anyway. My mouth won't close. It hangs in a silently scream. "Your mouth is open. Is that an invitation?" Eren says sticking his tongue back into my mouth.

I turn my head away and my tongue is followed by a trail of saliva connected to Eren's before it breaks. I try to control my moaning just when Eren begins to move back and forth on my lap. I don't know if I should touch him or not so my hands wave awkwardly at my side. "You can touch me wherever you like." Eren offers.

My saliva feels heavy and hard to swallow. I feel a tingling in my back and.... I begin to cum. I probably should've warned Eren so he wouldn't have to go the rest of the day with an ass filled with cum.

Why on earth did that feel like... That? I mean it's only been a couple years since I had sex. Its never felt like that.

 

-

\---

 

He fell into my trap. He's mine now, another one of my pawns.

I get off of his lap and put my clothes on. "Did you cum?" He asks. I can tell he's trying to switch back into brutal mode but struggling so much.

"Nope." I say like it's no big deal.

"Your boner will show through your pants." He mutters.

"Boners are never a problem for me." I say in all truth.

"Wow so you either don't get turned on or you're fine with walking around with one?" Levi says fixing his pants.

I smile. Levi tiredly lays his head back and softly breathes for about 15 minutes. I just watch his face, His slightly parted lips and the hypnotizing rise and fall of his chest. 15 minutes is record time of him not staring at me.

I take my phone out of my pocket and check the time. 5:50. I didn't want to take Levi out of his subconscious state.

"Hey Levi." I whisper.

"Hm?" He hums.

"We have ten minutes to get to the lake." I whisper calmly.

He immediately sits straight up and starts the car. It makes me laugh a little how I have the ability to mess everyone's favorite captain completely up. I didn't know too much about him and I didn't trust him at all but my next move was to formally ask him to be mine.

On the way to the lake every five minutes Levi mutters "shit" to himself, Which happens to be about 4 times because we're 20 minutes late and everyone else is already here.

 

\---

-

 

I drive as fast as I can. "Shit." I whisper to myself. How could I allow this felon to get in between me and my work? Fun is fun but this needs to stop.

I'll admit that was the best sex I've ever had, but work comes first.

"Shit." I whisper again. It's 15 minutes after 6 o'clock. How did I let this happen?

When we finally get there I hop out of the car. I do not wait for Eren. It's easy for me to switch back into work mode when I approach Erwin. I act as if I'm not even late.

"Find anything?" I casually ask him.

"Keith called. He performed the autopsy and blond hair was found all over Marco. It was tested and it is Historia's." Erwin says.

 

"So he either raped the shit out of her before he was killed or there was some kind if epic fight and she killed him." I say.

"That's what I concluded." Erwin replies. "But that would mean a 17 year old girl killed a 30 year old man. Actually ATE a 30 year old man." He continues.

"There's no doubt a human did kill him." I say. I have nothing better to say. No sense can be made from this case. "For her to eat him... That would mean this wasn't a partner crime." I conclude.

A hand touches my shoulder then casually pets it, Eren's no doubt. I turn sideways and prove myself right.

"Then what kind of crime is this?" Erwin asks.

I can only find one answer. "RE vs SPFV like seven years ago." I deduce, I look over at Eren and his eyes are wide open.

What's that reaction? I already know he doesn't know what the SPFV is but could he be connected to the RE?

Erwin glares at me. "We have enough samples we're done for the day. Everyone is off for the rest of the day." Erwin yells.

Cheering faces are everywhere. Dramatic. I turn towards Eren once more and he still looks shocked. What could've shaken him up so much? I'll find out. Petra your attack will not be in vain. I'll be the one to put Eren Jaeger behind bars. I won't fall victim to his lust anymore.

"Eren, let's go get coffee and discuss the case." I say. I walk to my car knowing he is following me. Now is the time to crack him. To break him and take all the information out of him. If he trusts me enough to have two sexual encounters with me then it is possible he'd share his crimes with me too. I'm not like normal people who get attached just because of sex. I'll throw him in prison as we're having sex if I find out what he's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that she's scene was necessary too... And there's one more coming up. I swear last one. They have purposes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a title for this chapter :/

Why is he asking me out for coffee? Oh, I bet he thinks I did this. Anyway I still need this discussion because there's too much about this case I don't know about. I believe Levi mentioned the RuthlessEaters. What are they involved in? 

At the cafe Levi chooses the most secluded table. He doesn't wait, he gets straight to business which I don't mind.

"You don't know who the SPFV are do you?" He asks.

"No." I reply simply.

He takes a deep breath. "SPFV stands for Special Police Force Vigilantes. They were made up from people unhonorably laid off from the SPF. What they did was, well they took the law into their own hands and killed criminals, making themselves criminals as well.

Everything was started by a man named Mr. Renz. He foresaw the famine of 7 years ago. Somehow he knew that the animals would die and that snow would kill the crops. So in preparation for that he created a group of people willing to do anything to survive the famine. Anything. They were known as the RuthlessEaters. Did you know that Eren?" He asks.

If I lie and say I don't know what he's talking about he probably won't believe me and will stop telling me the story.

"I've heard of the RE but I've never heard the backstory." I say. It surprises me how I actually spoke truth.

"Mhm I believe you." He lies. He leans forward glaring into my soul. "Well once the RE was created people from the SPF got worried. When bodies with human bite marks started turning up a woman named Carla Jaeger, one of the most talented SPF members, led a group of other members to hunt and kill the RE. Once they were found out they were all fired but they continued to hunt and kill the RE. Mr. Jaeger, her husband wanted nothing to do with any of this, but being the husband of the leader he was an obvious target. He was beaten and eaten, and that's when the SPFV reached it's prime. With so much revenge in her heart Carla singlehandedly wiped out mostly all of the RE including Mr. Renz, their leader. She left only six alive. We recently discovered Mr. Renz has a daughter who is probably the seventh RE member left. Christa is her name. She found Carla and ate her to bone right before Carla's daughter got home. With Carla dead the SPFV instantly stopped all their crimes and mourned their leader.

As you know from the Hannibal case someone is going around eating RE members. I think it's Carla Jaeger's daughter and I think our damsel in distress Historia Reiss is Christa Renz. Marco Bodt was affiliated with the SPFV so I believe he kidnapped Christa to lure Carla's daughter to him. The thing is no one knows what she looks like or if she's even alive." Levi says.

This information sends my brain on overload and I know it probably shows on my face. I always thought my mom was killed for no reason. She was the freaking leader of an organization like that. So killer instincts are in my blood. 

Carla, mom, why didn't you tell me?

It's so coincidental that me and my mother killed RE. Wouldn't that technically me an SPFV? Now that I'm a part of the SPF and I illegally kill RE members I'm following in my mothers footsteps.

 

\---

-

 

I watch the epiphanic faces wash across Eren's face and something clicks in my head. "Eren JAEGER." I say. He frowns at the emphasis I place on his last name. "Since no one has seen Carla Jaeger's daughter is it possible.... That it was in fact a son? Is it possible.... That you are that son?" I say. He has to be. It fits so perfectly.

 

\---

-

 

Damn it. He's too good. How the hell can I get out of this? "It isn't. Hahahahahaha is that a joke?" I say chuckling.

"No." Levi says. He picks up his coffee. "It's just a question." He says sipping it.

This can't happen. I know he's sure by now that I'm Hannibal. There has to be some way I can make him forget his theories. There has to be a way for me to make him trust me completely.

It hits me.

"Levi. Since we're off you should uh... Come by my house." I say. If he turns me down I'm screwed. The look of interest on Levi's face makes my heart bleed.

"Why?" He says with an uninterested tone, sipping his coffee.

I smile. "We can do it your way. However you want." I say as seductively as I can.

He smirks a little and I feel a rush of heat in my lower stomach. "I'll be over at 7." Levi says. He looks into my eyes. I find myself just staring back until I feel my underwear getting wet and my thighs begin to itch.

My phone vibrates. A text message? It vibrates again. A call. Who could this be? I stand up and lean over the table, pecking Levi on the lips. "I have to pee." I lie.

Hm. Why did I kiss him?

As soon as I get into the bathroom I pull out a phone. It's the red one and it isn't ringing. I pull out a silver one. Bingo.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey it's Mikasa." She says. I guess she got over her little episode.

"Hey sis what's up?" I say. I talk casually because I don't know which silver phone this is. I'd rather be safe than sorry.

Mikasa sighs into the phone. "Stop talking like that this is your blocked phone." She says. Her voice is hushed.

"What's happened?" I ask.

"I'm at Carla's house. Mina Carolina was outside of here. She's one of the last REs." Mikasa says.

Okay good she found the next victim. Why was she at my mothers house though?

"Really?" I say. I just wanted to say something so she knows im listening.

"Yes she comes everyday at about 4 o'clock and paces around the front for about 15 minutes. Then the SPF shows up." Mikasa says.

Wait what? The SPF?

"Really? Why? What if they figure out I'm Carla's ..." I begin.

"They won't. There's nothing in that house me and Armin cleaned it months ago. I'm curious as to what they're doing though."

"Alright alright what happens at 4 everyday? Think... Erwin. He leaves everyday at four. Why would he be going to my house?" I mumble to myself.

"Oh no Eren it's..." Mikasa starts.

I hear footsteps hastily stepping towards the bathroom and I shut my phone and stuff it in my pocket. Mikasa knows not to call back when I hang up. I thrust my body towards the sink and turn the water on, pretending to wash my hands. The door swings open. I hold my breath when rough hands grab both sides of my waist. He rubs forward and backward. I can tell it's Levi, I just feel his presence. Placing his nose on my neck he inhales deeply. I feel a chill and goosebumps rise all over me.

"Eren you're taking too long." He says. His voice tickling my neck. I turn around and kiss him on the cheek.

"Sorry. What were you planning on doing once you followed me in here?" I ask playfully.

"I thought you were jacking off. I came to watch." He says.

I can't help but laugh from the pit of my stomach. The captain laughs too.

"I've never done that." I say.

"Pshh every boy has at least once." He says with disbelief. I feel like me and Levi are a couple. It feels natural.

"What are you trying to say." I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm saying that you are either lying or you aren't a boy." He says with a smirk that stops my breathing for a moment.

"I really haven't." I say with a laugh.

"Then you're not a boy." He says simply.

I frown. "What would you do if I really weren't a boy?" I ask with a grin. I know he hates girls.

"I don't like girls." He says with a grimace.

"At all?" I ask. Seems a bit ridiculous how he can hate half of the world.

"Not a bit." He says seriously.

"What if you found out a girl touched you? Not Petra." I ask.

"I'd burn the area she touched." He says letting me go.

"What if you found out you had sex with one?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I'd die." He says. 

I laugh and follow him out of the bathroom.

 

\---

-

 

Eren hops into my car and falls asleep about two minutes after I start it. Does he really trust me that much? I haven't trusted him for a moment. Maybe I could try. I mean we're sort of going out.

His phone vibrates. I've never been more tempted in all my life. I look at his face, the kid really looks exhausted.

I'll respect his privacy just this once. I really mean just this once because the next time I get I will go through his phone and anything else I find on him.

When I pull over in front of his house I shake him awake. He wakes up and stretches. Focusing his eyes on me he smiles. "See you at seven." He says hopping out of the car.

"Okay L-see you later." I say. Woa oh my goodness what did I almost say? He kisses his fingers and places them on the window of my car, his silver SPF ring tight on his finger. He drags them down making finger print smears. If he wasn't psychotic I could actually see myself romantically active with him. Sex is sex. I won't allow myself to get emotionally attached to a killer.

I drive home, looking forward to meeting with Eren so much that I can't even focus on the road. 

I had a plan to clean my entire house but as the minutes tick by, I find myself lying in my bed. I sit on it for an hour just having flashbacks of my and Eren's entire relationship.

His personality is no doubt contradicting. When we're talking he's shy and passive and then while we have sex he's an aggressive strong ball of energy. The first time we had a sexual encounter he did not wait for my consent he basically raped me, it's not like I didn't enjoy that but he has no restraint. Those are the qualities of a murderer.

 

It's finally 6:40 and I make my way to Eren's house.

I take a deep breath as I pull over in front of his house.

Something about sex with Eren in that car was... Special. I've been with a lot of guys and it has never felt like that.

I knock on the door. "It's open." I hear from the other side.

I twist the knob and slowly walk in. It's completely dark except for two lit candles on a dresser on both sides of his bed. There's white Rose petals all over the floor leading up to a scattered pile on his bed. The smell is of rich vanilla. My eyes finally focus on Eren, laying on the middle of his bed with a disheveled robe hardly covering anything but his crotch.

"Eren." I whisper. This kid really knows how to set a pretty good fucking mood. All of my senses are appealed.

I take a step towards the bed. "Ah ah ah, strip." He says in a liquid voice.

I get completely naked in record time then continue to walk towards the bed. The candles play tricks on my eyes, casting alluring shadows on Eren's body.

When I reach the bed all I can see is Eren's face. He takes off his robe then flips over to his hands and knees, waving his butt in my face.

"Touch me, Levi. Make me cum." He whispers.

I think to myself that I should probably take off my rings, but I want to hurt him. I want to hurt him so bad for what he did to Petra. I want to hurt him for seducing me. Even if it's the kind of cum resulting pain I'll settle for it.

I grab his thighs and spread them further apart. I can only see an outline of his body and it makes me smile to think I literally had to feel what I was doing. I run my right hand down his mid back and I feel the curve of his butt. I travel further down until I feel the wet little hole, flared out like a bloomed flower.

"Wow you're already lubed up? Did you do this to yourself?" I ask. I picture Eren lubing himself and it makes me shudder. 

"Something like that." He breaths.

"Ohh that's filthy." I say. Ever since Eren and I have been doing things like this, I notice I'm more tolerable of filth.

I take all my rings off and put three on my first two fingers. I search for the hole again for a second- found it., then I slowly slide my pointer finger inside, twisting it as I go. Eren shudders and a deep moan comes from his throat. His voice is usually fairly high so I wouldn't mind hearing a moan like that again.

I twist my finger around and push it deep inside time and time again. His moaning isn't deep, but it's often and that still satisfies me. His body is just so extravagant. I've never felt anything like this before. His insides feel like a small mouth. It was moist, flexible and smooth. It was sucking in my finger, tight and slick.

When I pull out my finger something that feels like mucus flows out with it. I have a strange urge to taste it so I bring my finger to my mouth and suck on it. It's cum. 

Eren breaths deeply and let's his face fall into his covers. "Eren?" I say pushing my first two fingers back into the hole.

He picks his head back up using his elbows to hold him. I make sure he feels the rings. I lean over to look at his face. His eyes are tear stain and a long line of spit hangs from his mouth.

"Eren?" I say again.

"What." He whines burying his face in the covers again.

"At first I thought you were lying about Petra's attack, then I didn't know what to think. Then I thought you were Hannibal. I'm sorry." I lie. I know he is and did these things, but I need him to trust me. At first I thought him being Carla's unseen daughter was far fetched too. Then I remembered that no one has seen this daughter so what if it was a big assumption and the truth was it was never a daughter? What if it was a son? What if it was Eren Jaeger?

"Nnnnn... It's okay. Ugh! I'm a Jaeger. I get it a lot." Eren says between moans. I don't see how he's able to act so innocent. Even with my fingers buried inside of him.

I open and close my fingers like scissors until Eren cums. I feel something squirting on my fingers, it runs down my wrist. Cum?

I position my penis behind Eren and slowly push in. My eyes go cross from the sensation. It feels like the last time, in the car. Eren groans loudly and clutches the covers. He slings his arm behind himself and holds his lower back.

"Levi... Stop.." He whines.

I'm not sure if he's serious or not but there's no way I can stop even if I tried.

I grab flower petals off of the bed and shove them in Eren's mouth. He quickly spits them out.

"Stop dick." He says.

I start a slow thrusting rhythm and Eren's soft hand reaches to stop my hips from moving. 

I grab his wrist and hold it above his head, continuing to thrust.

"Levi... Stop... Nnnn too deep." He mutters and this time I actually do stop.

I lay down besides Eren and one of the candles go out. Now I can't even see his face, just a shadow. I touch and feel until I find his legs, lifting one up and over mine. I penetrate him again. I slowly and softly thrusting into him.

 

\---

-

 

What is happening? Levi was supposed to be roughly fucking me... Am I .... Being made love to? It feels like it.

Levi finally cums and I idiotically let him do it inside of me. I've never liked the feeling, but I feel like it's ok if Levi does it.

When Levi finally calms down I turn to face him.

"Levi? Were you making love to me just now?" I ask.

"If I was?" He says.

"I told you not to fall in love with me." I say. I honestly hope he hasn't.

"I couldn't help it." He whispers.

Oh no. It sounded awfully legit. Why? Why would he fall in love with someone like me? I can't find any words so I go by instinct and capture his lips with my own. As always, he breaks the kiss. I feel like I'm not gonna get much sleep tonight with this confession, information about Mina, and how Historia Reiss is actually Christa Renz.

The biggest thing I had to think about; Do I feel the same as Levi?

 

I wake up and rough hands are gently shaking me.

"Eren get up. It's time for work." Levi says.

I hide my face under my pillow and when he yanks it off I give him a smile. 

"Come on buddy get dressed." He says

It turns my playful mood off completely. He sounded like a father. I get up and instantly feel nauseous. I get that disgustingly familiar tingle in my throat and sprint to the toilet. I throw up colors I've never seen before. When I look up Levi is waiting at the bathroom doorway.

"I'll be in the car." He says with a grimace.

The car is silent. Painfully silent. "Um Levi? Where does Erwin go everyday at 4?" I ask.

"Oh well remember how I was talking about Carla Jaeger? His nephew wants to be an SPF so he and a couple of friends check Carla's house for "clues" or some shit like that." Levi says.

My eyes widen. I have to stop being so expressive. But seriously why would Armin need to go to Carla's house everyday at 4? How is it that Mikasa didn't recognize him there? Maybe Erwin took Armin to the back of the house and dropped him off, but if that's the case then Mikasa saw some other SPF. Now the question is who in the SPF would want to go to Carla's house and why?

We arrive at work and walk into the main room. Levi instantly walks away from me. Ok?

"Good morning Levi, Eren. Oh Eren your car is still under investigation. I'll try to get it for you by at least tomorrow. A-and I'm so sorry that happened to you on your first day. And Levi you're on desk duty today with Connie so Eren, Sasha will be your partner." Erwin says.

"Why?" Levi asks.

"Well today I have a lot to take care of. And Eren you have a birthday coming up right? Happy birthday." Erwin says.

"Oh thanks." I say smiling. Erwin walks away and Levi sits in a desk right behind where I'm standing.

I'm surprised to feel a rough slap on my butt. I turn around and Levi's looking up at me.

"I'll see you later then." He says.

"Yeah let me come to your house tonight." I say. I give him a wink.

Sasha yanks at my wrist and pulls me towards the exit.  
"Let's go patrol!" She says with way too much enthusiasm.

I get that feeling in my chest. That subconscious feeling of loss. The same one I got right before I found my mothers dead body. Something bad is going to happen today. I can feel it. Someone important is going to die, but who?

I turn and look at Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last sex scene I swear.


	5. Pandora's Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's coming to an end my friends

I rip my arm from Sasha's grip and run towards Levi. If he dies then... I don't know. I won't be the same. I'd rather not think about why right now.

"Levi!" I yell. Everyone in the room looks at me running towards this person. This person I haven't even known for a full week but felt so deeply for. What is this feeling. I feel like I'd take a bullet for him if need be. I've never felt this connected to another being in my entire life. Killing people was fun and exciting but for some reason Levi was more exciting. He knows I'm a murderer yet he still decides to sleep with me time and time again. He woke up this morning in my bed. He trusts me enough to be asleep in my bed, next to me.

A cop and a murderer. He knows I'm a murderer and he continues to put complete trust in me. He knows I'd never hurt him, and he's the only one I wouldn't hurt no matter how much he found out.

Levi's eyes widen as I slow to a stop in front of the desk he's sitting in.

I can't imagine it. I feel weary, what if he gets hurt because of me?

He straightens up in the chair and looks up at me with confusion. After staring back at him for a moment I tangle my hands in his hair and force his face into mine.

There's so much feeling I leave in this tender kiss. Saliva mixing and spilling over from our mouths. Why can't I shake away this feeling? By that I mean both my feelings for Levi and this feeling of loss that is no doubt right around the corner.

Levi fondles my waist and hips for a moment. He bites my tongue a few times when he runs out of breath. I don't care, I keep going until I can tell my tongue is bleeding and Levi snakes his hands in between us. He gently pushes me back.

"That's enough Eren. What's wrong?" Levi asks.

"I feel really bad... This feeling in the pit of my stomach... Like when my mother died. I feel like someone close to me is going to die, like you." I explain.

Levi sighs and a small smile creeps across his face. My heart explodes.

"Eren as a member of the SPF your life is compromised everyday, death is guaranteed. You never know when it's coming, but it is. It's what I signed up for and you. All we can really do is try our best to be careful." Levi says.

Instead of cheering me up or consoling me, Levi makes me feel like shit and I want to cry.

He looks down.

"I love you kid." He whispers only loud enough for me to hear.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. He loves me? How is that even possible? A cannibalistic murderer like me?

"I love you too." I whisper back, but I don't care who hears.

"That was a little dramatic." Sasha says, interrupting what must be the best moment of my life.

Levi sits down and picks up a stack of paper, thoroughly reading through them. That's my cue to leave, Sasha's follows. 

When I told him I loved him I think I actually meant it. Did he mean it?

"Where are we gonna patrol?" She asks and I have to slow up because I don't know where her car is.

I shrug.

She gasps dramatically. "Let's go by that corner where Levi and Petra arrested the GlassBreaker." She says.

I hop in her car and after five minutes of driving, it's silent.

"So yeah. You and Levi huh? How'd that happen?" She asks.

I blush and shrug again.

"Well every girl likes the mysterious dark type, but I like the bubbly easy to read guys like you." She says.

I hope she isn't confessing right now. This is not something I want to deal with right now. "So uh have you known Levi for a long time?" I ask just trying to change the subject.

"No. Actually I just came back to this town about two weeks before you." She says. "But from the gossip I heard, Levi used to be a criminal and the GlassBreaker is like his dad or something. Could you imagine locking up your own dad?" She asks.

Righteous Levi? A criminal? Are we talking about the same person? I just nod because I'm not trying to give her details and I don't feel like socializing. We arrive at GlassBreaker's corner and a scruffy looking man is standing on it. Sasha pulls over in front of him and lowers the window.

"Hey hottie. Who told you about this corner?" This homeless looking guy asks playfully.

"Save it before you say something you regret. Did you know the GlassBreaker?" She asks.

"Yeah. That short piss-ass threw his ass in jail. After all he's done for him. He literally raised the guy when no one, not even his parents wanted him. Then that polished looking Erwin Smith, commander of the SPF showed up and taught him how to turn his back on his family. Me Kaney and Levi used to commit all kinds of crimes together... And just like that he turns his back on us." This guy says.

I get why this guy is upset betrayal sucks, but my Levi was a criminal? That didn't really make sense. Also, why is this criminal telling a cop about his crimes?

"You can't deny he did the right thing by leaving you homeless bastards, cleaning himself up and becoming the man he is today." I let slip out of my mouth.

"You little shit. Levi was a better criminal than he was a cop." He argues.

"Well hey, sure he commit crimes. I'm surprised a jack off like you isn't proud of where your friend is. He stands tall as the captain of the SPF!" I yell. I'm trying not to get too worked up.

"You'll see kid. You'll see one day when your friends betray you." He says.

"That will NEVER happen!" I shout.

"Nick. By joining the SPF Levi never meant to hurt you. He was paying his dues. He was making up for all the crimes he committed. Understand?" Sasha says in a soothing voice.

It literally calms him all the way down.

"I guess." He says.

"Now El.... Eren. Let's go get some coffee or something." Sasha suggests. My eyebrows furrow as I try to guess what she almost said.

What Sasha said earlier was pretty cool. She completely consoled that guy. I'm so happy because all I seemed to do was make him angrier. She had this understanding tone to her voice that comforted me and I wasn't even being talked to.

 

Eh weird, Sasha drives me to the same coffee shop me and Levi kind of had a first date at.

Me and Sasha talk a lot. It isn't even awkward. When you actually try she isn't that hard to talk to, I'd go as far as saying she's someone I'd probably date, If me and Levi weren't sleeping together and stuff of course.

I feel that disgusting tingle in my throat and I know I'm about to throw up.

"Be right back." I manage, standing up and sprinting to the bathroom before she can ask if I'm alright. I keep throwing up I don't get it. Did I pick up some sort of virus from someone I ate?

I come back to the table and she looks worried. "Eren, did you throw up?" She asks. I nod. "Oh, I hope you feel better. Do you need anything?" She asks. I feel green. If that was even possible. I feel like pissing her off just because I feel like shit.

"You want me don't you." I say, looking her straight in the eye with a stare more intense than Levi's.

"You're dating Levi." She replies with a smirk. The smirk is scary. Levi's smirks always turned me on but Sasha's was... Frightening. It reminds me of the smirk I'd give the RE's who begged for their lives before I killed them.

"I'm using Levi for his hot body." I lie.

She sits a little straighter in her chair. "And you'd use me in the same way." She explains.

"Never." I whisper. "I like you and your body." I lie again.

She stands up then leans over the table and captures my lips in a kiss. It feels so disgusting that I'm too shocked to even move. Not only did I just throw up, but it also felt violating. This has got to be the worst feeling I've ever felt on my lips.

"Look at that grimace." Sasha says before laughing like a lunatic. "You ARE in love with Levi." She continues.

I blush and look down. Levi is the only person I've ever kissed. That doesn't mean I'm in love, but about an hour ago I already figured out I was in love. I guess that makes Sasha right.

"So did Connie explain everything to you?" She asks.

"Explain what?" I ask.

"Your birthdays coming up, we're throwing you a party at four at that old Jaeger house. Carla Jaeger. Everyone is walking there. No cars." She says.

What the hell. Why at my moms house? What is this?

"Why there?" I ask trying to make it sound like innocent curiosity.

"Ironic joke." She says.

That doesn't make sense to me at all.

 

-

\---

 

Eren's kiss still tingles on my lips and I feel so guilty. While we were kissing I stole his phones. All of them. 

I never knew he had three phones. What normal teenager carries three phones? I sit at the desk and tap my foot anxiously. All I've wanted to know about Eren all this time could be in one of these phones. Should I go through them? There's the two silver ones I had already seen and there's this blue one. What should I do? Three phones.

Something isn't right.

 

-

\---

 

Something isn't right. I only just noticed it. My pockets felt so light. They had never felt this light.

I reach my hand in my pocket and sigh when my hand touches my wallet. My red work phone is in here too. I place it on the table.

I don't bother going in my other pocket because it's flat. What the hell? My phones usually went in this pocket.

"What are you looking for?" Sasha asks.

"My phone." I say.

She frowns at me and points to my red phone on the table.

"It's right there." She says.

I stop searching and grab my red phone. Where are the rest? They aren't at home. Levi wouldn't because I had already concluded he trusts me. Then where?

 

-

\---

 

I've restrained myself from touching the phones for ten minutes. The Pandora's box effect was really getting hard to push away. My curiosity is almost at the breaking point. 

I want to so bad. I want to know everything about him. If we are as in love as he claims then this is necessary. It's kind of funny how I could easily loose my heart to a guy I know nothing about besides his name. Hell, that could even turn out to be a lie.

I grab a silver phone off of the table, take a deep breath, then open it.

There's old pictures of Eren and some blond kid, he can't be older than 14. Long hair must have been in style back then. I laugh when I find a picture of him in a dress, he looks so unhappy yet it kind of suits him. With his long hair he could pass for a half attractive girl. I wonder if the blond guy from these pictures forced him to wear it.

There's a few recent calls on it to various numbers.

 

I pick up the blue phone next. There are no pictures but plenty of recent calls and texts. I place it down and pick up the last. I have no doubt this is the phone that I picked off of Eren's car.

I open it and "voicemail from yesterday" flashes on the screen. I press ok to listen to it.

"Eren? I hope you hear this as soon as I send it. Like you ever answer when it's important. Ok I'm sorry I was mad earlier but I'm over it. Anyway, I just saw a blond girl, Mina, and some SPF girl go into your moms house. They said your real name and something about Carla.

Eren someone in the SPF knows everything. No matter what don't go to Carla's house. They're waiting for you. I think they've been waiting for you here everyday at four." A woman's voice whispers.

I can't believe my ears. My theory was correct. In fact to tell the whole truth all of my theories were correct about Eren. But what does she mean his real name? 

Eren is no doubt the son of Carla- that is confirmed, but is he really Hannibal? Maybe that's what this woman meant by real name. That would mean he is Hannibal. Someone in the SPF knows Eren's entire facade. Who could that be? 

It would have to be someone who has shown interest in Eren from the beginning, someone who would try to convince Eren to go to Carla's house, someone who knows the entire story, someone who goes to Carla's house at four everyday, the only person who meets all of those qualifications is... Erwin Smith.

I realize the voicemail isn't over when I hear struggling through the phone.

"Eren! Eren! Ah! Don't come here no matter what!" She screams. I hear a loud bang. The familiar sound of a head being smashed against something rings in my ear and then the phone is silent.

I grab my car keys and Eren's phones.

"Connie, you're in charge." I yell looking at my watch. 3:30, good. I'll crash whatever is about to happen before it's even four.


	6. The truth

I drive as fast as I can with my foot slamming the accelerator completely to the floor of the car. Eren has three phones. Why?

Wait. He uses a red phone around me which means he has four phones. I have the number to the red one.

I dial Eren's number and wait for him to answer. It rings and rings and rings but he doesn't answer.

I listen to the voicemail again. Someone will invite him to Carla's house. That bastard Erwin.

Eren what are you doing?

 

\---

-

 

"So Eren, will you come?" Sasha asks.

"Well... I made plans with Levi for tonight." I explain. I really don't want to go to this party. I feel like I'm lying although I'm telling the truth.

I wonder what new fantastic position we'd do tonight. I fantasized about it ever since I suggested it. Maybe he'd have me on my knees tonight like last, but this time on the rough carpet. I'd have bruises to prove it tomorrow. What if he made love to me again? I fantasized about that too. This time he'd make love to me in the missionary position so I could see his face.

Or I'd go to this shit party.

"Don't you think you're kind of being clingy?" She asks.

That had never occurred to me. Not even once. My phone vibrates. The one I have left. 

I flip it open and Levi's number is on my screen. Sasha looks at me expectantly. "It's Levi." I say to satisfy her curiosity. 

"Don't answer. If you answer then you'll have to tell him you're going to blow him off. If you don't then you won't and I'll back you up on some lie." Sasha pleads.

I don't want Levi to think I'm clingy and I've never had a party in my entire life.

"Come on...... We're doing it special for you." She begs and i can't take it anymore.

"Ok!" I finally say.

She gives me the biggest, sweetest smile I've ever seen on a woman.

"It's 3:30. Drive me home so I can get ready will yah?" I say.

Sasha is surprisingly quiet on the way home, a small smirk creeping upon her face.

"Sasha, Sasha can you stop here for a moment?" I ask her. She pulls over at a drugstore. I buy what I need and double the bad so Sasha can't see what it is.

When I get home I'm exhausted but it's time to get ready. Dragging on casual clothes, I wash my face and brush my teeth, then I'm out the door.

I used the object I bought from the drug store and all the color drained from my face. Remember this party is for me, so I have to be all smiles.

There's only one problem left. No cars. Not like I had one for today anyway, but walking is tiresome. Who the hell came up with that rule for a party? I flip open my phone, with fifteen minutes to get there, I should only be about five minutes late.

For real though why is this party at Carla's? I mean a good answer if Sasha had been trying to trick me or something would've been "because it's abandoned." But the answer she gave me was too stupid to be some well thought up elaborate plan. I have two long foldable switch blades in my pocket just in case I suspect foul play. I remember Mikasa saying something about how Mina was walking around outside of the house everyday.

I don't know who the last two REs are so before I kill Mina I'm going to have to beat it out of her. I'm so close to completing my revenge. If Mina shows up to this "party" I'm taking her out, no matter who stands witness.

 

\---

-

 

It's about 3:45 when I finally make it to Carla's house. Fifteen minutes is how long it took. That's record time.

So Erwin is in that house somewhere waiting to attack Eren.

The atmosphere is so creepy. The sun is already setting and the clouds are really low to the ground.

I park my car on the block right before Carla's and slowly, I approach the house.

I walk up the stairs to the house, each of them creaking loudly. I stop at the door.

When I open this door this entire thing will be shut down. All of it. No one is hurting Eren. No one. I haven't used my gun in a while but today I would and I'd gun someone down. The wind behind me changes. It's strange almost as if something were shielding my backside from the blowing air.

I turn around and it's just Sasha. I sigh with relief.

"Sasha... Don't sneak up on me like that." I warn her.

"Sorry." She laughs.

"Have you seen Erwin? I think he's trying to hurt Eren." I say. I hope she knows, because I honestly don't want to go into this house.

"Oh um let me check and see...." She says and before I can react, before I can think her fist is racing towards me.

What the hell?

My head hits something hard probably the stairs and I black out completely.

 

-

\---

 

It's 4:04 and I'm on the block right before Carla's. I'm exactly five minutes late.

Surprisingly I see Levi's car. I can't help the instant smile that washes upon my face. They invited him after all. At least I don't have choose. I can have this party and Levi. I'll give him a reward after this party, a good one. 

One thing isn't right. If everyone was supposed to walk why was Levi's car here. Is my little Levi that lazy? Aw that's so cute. He parked a block down so know one would know he didn't walk. 

I slowly walk up the loud stairs and knock on the door. Nothing happens. I put my ear up to the door and I can't hear anything. I knock again and nothing happens- again.

So was this one of those jokes where they invite you and no one shows up? I twist the nob and throw open the door.

As I look straight forward I'm not really sure what I'm looking at. There's some blond chick sitting in a desk in the middle of the room, with her back turned to me. She slowly turns the chair to face me. Mina comes from the right side of the room with a bloody knife and she sits on top of the desk besides this blond.

 

I allow my eyes to follow the direction she came from. I can't catch my breath. 

Mikasa is in her underwear, pale and tied to a chair. She has old and new bloody slits all over her body.

The part of her face I can see, that's not hidden by her hair is unnaturally pale.

I clench my fist and my eyebrows draw together.

"Don't worry." This blond says. "She isn't dead... Yet." She continues.

Who the hell is this?

I take a step closer to this bitch to rip her blond hair out of her head, then Sasha walks from the left with a bloody knife.

I'm so afraid to look in that direction, curiosity gets the better of me and I slowly turn my head.

To my horror Levi is only wearing tight latex short shorts, which I would've found hot in any other situation. All of his slices and cuts are fresh. One of his eyes are swollen shut.

"Levi!" I scream.

The thought that it's three against one is the only thing that keeps me from running up and destroying them.

"Eren. Didn't you get my message? I told you not to come here." Mikasa says. I turn towards her and she coughs up black blood.

"Mikasa! I'll get you two out of here." I say through clenched teeth.

I turn towards this blond. She places a gun on the table as I take another step closer. "Let's talk." She says confidentially. "Do you know who I am?" She asks.

"Dead meat." I answer.

"That's a distasteful joke. No I'm Historia Reiss." She says. So this is her. The "kidnapped" teen. Levi's theory was right. An angry tear rolls down my cheek.

"Don't you mean Christa Renz?" I say more than ask. "Your daddy was the leader of the RuthlessEaters huh? So you're trying to fill his shoes?" I ask.

Christa laughs. It makes me want to tear her throat out. "It's hilarious how stories get passed around so incorrectly. The truth is the leader of the RE was your bestfriend's dad. Come here kitten." She says.

From the room behind the desk my mouth drops as I see Armin. "Armin!?" Mikasa and I jinx.

"Yes Armin. Why do you think SPF leader Erwin Smith knew so much about RE and Carla and SPFV. His brother was the leader of the RE. He didn't tell him important things or anything that would point fingers." Christa says.

"Eren it was never you biting me. The scars I have were always from her." Armin says.

Why? Why would Armin betray me? He was always by my side no matter what. Why now?

 

-

\---

 

My body aches so much. I hate Eren seeing me in this state, completely helpless, tied to a chair, and bloody.

I knew this woman was Christa the moment I saw her. And this blond boy.. He looked so happy in those photos with Eren.. Why would he betray him?

Christa's explanation makes no sense.

"You let the public believe it was your father all this time." I say with disbelief.

"He decided to do that on his own." She answers.

"Bullshit. You're full of lies." I snap. There's no way in hell someone would let their family name be tarnished like that. If that is the truth then I suppose that's why she changed her name.

"Do lies bother you so much? I wonder if Eren has been completely honest with you." She says. She talks with this confidence as though she knows everything about me and Eren and everything.

"Everyone has their secrets." I say. I already know I don't know much more about Eren besides his name and how he feels on the inside.

"What if Eren was the two things that you hate the most? What if his very name was a lie? Eren is female Mr. Ackerman. Actually Ellen is female." She says.

This woman must think I'm pretty stupid. Eren a female? That even sounded ridiculous. And who is Ellen?

"That's impossible." I say. I look at Eren and he clenches his fists tighter. What's with this reaction?

"Is it impossible?" Christa asks. "This is Carla Jaeger's daughter. I'm sure you've heard the stories. No one has ever seen Ellen Jaeger because Eren Jaeger stole her existence..... Just as easily as Historia Reiss stole Christa Renz's existence." Christa says.

Every time she opens her mouth I start to believe her more and more. I look back at Eren and he throws up on the floor.

"I won't believe it!" I say. I try to calm down so she doesn't realize how much this is getting to me.

"You better believe it. Tell me, have you two slept together? Has Eren penetrated you.... Ever?" She pries.

"Yes." I answer back.

"Fingers don't count." She says.

"Not your business." I reply removing all emotion from my voice.

She has a point.

"You've always hated women right? So you've never experienced sex with one. Correct?" She asks, her voice deep and intensifying.

I look at Eren with disgust and he falls to his knees. So it's true. Eren... Ellen is a girl.

"Did something seem exotic? Didn't it feel different from all your other sexual experiences? You never needed lubrication did you? It slid right in right?" She says.

"You're disgusting." I say over her.

"I would say you're stupid for not noticing earlier, but that couldn't be helped since you've never had sex with a woman before. So are you and Eren lovers?" She asks.

I look back at Eren. He has tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks.

"Yes." I say with intensity.

"What if I told you that everyone in this room knew Eren's past, gender, and real name.... Except you." She says.

"I can't believe this." I whisper.

I'm so disgusted. I feel like I was tricked into sleeping with a woman. Eren lied to me and even after I told him, her, how I felt about women he still tricked me into a relationship with him.... Her.

Eren has the nerve to crawl to me. "Get away. Don't touch me. You've been a little bitch all this time? And a serial killer? You're disgusting." I say.

I've never felt this feeling before. This feeling of.. Betrayal. I wonder if this is how Kaney felt. Everything fit together. All of my theories were right all along. It's my own fault I feel this way, because I knew all along didn't I? I chose to dismiss it and deny it and that's why accepting it now is so hard. It hurts so much I can't even cry. I just sit, tied up in my chair, numb to everything.

"Well now that you know the truth, was Eren a good piece of ass?" Christa asks with booming laughter.

I feel ashamed and embarrassed.

Sasha starts walking towards me and I look up and glare at her.

 

-

\---

 

Christa exposed everything. I'm sure Levi hates me now. The only thing I can think of is physically showing him how much I care about him. I can't find any words. I crawl towards him.

 

"Get away. Don't touch me. You've been a little bitch all this time? And a serial killer? You're disgusting." He spits out.

It hurts so much. It's a stab straight in my chest, I can feel my heart bleeding. I have never felt this way before. Not even when my mother died.

"Levi I'm so sorry, I'm a female, and I'm Hannibal, and my name was Ellen. The RE it's their fault. They killed my mom. I thought I had to get my revenge.... For her." I plea. I need his forgiveness. I need him to tell me it's ok.

"She's killed so many people. No one deserves to die. You're just like your SPFV mother. No matter how you look at it she was, and you are filthy murderers." He says. It burns in my chest, every word.

"Tell him the rest Ellen. Who tried to kill Petra?" Sasha says standing a few feet away from us.

"I did." I say lowering my head. It hurts to just have all your wrongs laid bare in front of the person you love. It hurts so much.

"And what did you buy at the drugstore, Ellen?" She asks.

Damn it. She saw.

"A pregnancy test." I admit.

I look up at Levi who stares back down at me wide eyed. Then I look at Christa, sitting on top of the desk, bored out of her mind.

"No, no, no." Levi whispers, shaking his head. "Please Er-Ellen.. Don't tell me..." He starts before I cut him off.

"It was unpositive." I lie. He obviously didn't want it so I'm not going to, on top of all this, shove a baby down his throat too.

"But how you were acting... And you threw up... You're lying." Sasha says.

"Sasha you're truly disgusting. You're going to rot in hell you filthy bitch. You're apart of the RE. You used to hang out with Nick when we were little. I remember you now." Levi shouts.

It made sense. She was able to console him so quickly, and they spoke so familiar to each other.

"Levi if you hadn't stolen Ellen's phones this may not have even happened. I have you to thank for everything falling perfectly into place. With this black haired girl interfering I thought she ruined everything. You'll be known throughout RE history as the man who helped bring down the last SPFV." Sasha says.

So Levi took my phones. My eyes follow Armin as he massages Christa's shoulders. 

"I can just picture myself telling my children I participated in the destroying of Ellen Jaeger the last living SPFV. Now Levi before I kill you, Ellen get up here and kiss him goodbye." She commands whipping out her knife.

I hear boots dragging across the floor, it's Mina walking towards Mikasa. She slaps her in the face until she wakes up.

"Christa? Can I eat Ellen's girlfriend?" Mina asks. Christa ignores.

 

-

\---

 

Eren climbs on my lap, his hands shaking rapidly. He straddles me and it reminds me of the first time I penetrated him in the car.

His trembling lips place six or seven kisses on mine. I kiss back on the last few. This feeling I have for him can't just go away. I'm not just gonna wake up tomorrow not loving him. He lied to me and he tried to kill an innocent person, but I never really knew who he was in the first place. I fell in love with him as a person. Not as a man, not as a cop, but as a human being, and error is human. 

I used to be a criminal. I've seriously injured so many people, I've never killed anyone but their lives will never be the same. They will never wake up and be able to do the same things they were able to do before I mugged then shot, stabbed, or beat them up.

I could forgive him for his crimes and I'm willing to accept him as a female. Now, I just have to get us out of here. 

"Y-you guys are pathetic." Eren's beat up friend whispers.

"You guys are really going to kill an innocent man? Vengeance is one thing but this is an innocent man. Nothing makes me angrier than when an innocent person is killed, his only crime falling in love with a vengeful soul. The RE was created just in case the plague seven years ago happened. They killed innocent people which is horrible but at least they did it for survival. They had a reason. And you..... Bitches continue..." His friend continues until the woman standing near her rams her knee into her face, simultaneously Eren hops off my lap. He pulls a knife from his pocket and slits Sasha's throat. Christa's eyes widen as Sasha falls to the ground, blood literally squirting from her neck.

Mina, I think that's her name, runs to Eren and shoves him into me on the chair. With his hands on my thighs he tries to pull himself up. His touch feels the same, soothing and soft. Right when I begin to enjoy it Mina grabs her knife and stabs his hand to my thigh. We both yell. The pain is awful. So awful. I try to catch my breath.

With his free hand Eren grabs another knife from his other pocket and scrapes it back and forth on Mina's chest, so fast she has no time to react. With a powerful lunge that hurts my wounded thigh so much, he buries the knife in her chest.

When Mina collapses to the floor Christa is standing behind her with a knife and a gun. Before I know it she doesn't have a knife anymore, and I feel a searing pain in my stomach.

I was just stabbed. I'm going to die.


	7. Armin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my fellow readers this is the last chapter

I can't tell what just happened. Christa just moved, but what did she just do?

Levi's head drops and he moans sexually... I think. It's pitiful and loud like the first time I made him cum.

Then I touch it. A knife buried so deep into Levi's stomach that even the handle was halfway inside of him.

My eyes widen to a point where it hurts and I yell from deep within me.

"Now that I have your attention..." She says shaking my Levi's precious blood off her hand onto the floor.

I rip the knife pinning my left hand to Levi's thigh out and hold it in my right. I slowly glare up at Christa clenching my teeth.

She glares back down at me. "Oh Eren remember who has the gun here. Tell me.. Are you faster than a bullet?" She asks rhetorically. 

She's right. Damn it.

Her foot forcefully comes into contact with my nose and I instantly flatten on the floor.

"I'll tell you the whole story. From the very beginning." She says.

I pinch my nose to stop the blood from dripping freely and when I sit up Christa's gun is forcefully shoved into my cheek.

"As I've said, my father foresaw the famine. He confided in his only friend at the time, Mr. Arlert. My father had a strange obsession with history and had a large book collection. He read one specific book that focused on a famine pattern. Every 200 years is our famine so Eren this is something your grand kids are going to have to deal with. Anyways the famine 207 years ago wiped out approximately 36% of our country and my and Armin's dad didn't want that sort of thing to happen again. History repeats itself you know." Christa says.

I don't give a shit about anything she's saying but with a gun firmly pressed against my cheek I have no option but to listen.

My Levi coughs and blood spills out of his mouth and onto my eye. Hold on Levi. I'll kill this bitch and get you help.

"You bitch..." He murmurs.

"No." I whisper. His mouth would surely get him stabbed again.

"Are you crazy or are you just fucking retarded? Are you trying to justify what those sick fucks did? Where's the goddamned logic? Your fathers' didn't want the famine to kill people, so instead they thought a better alternative was to have people kill each other." Levi says. "Where's the logic?" He whispers.

I clench my eyes shut when she pulls the gun off of my face and reaches past me.

Levi shouts out. Then it sounds like he's gargling water, which is probably his blood. I turn around to face Levi and Christa is twisting the knife inside of him.

"You're still alive? I can't wait to eat you." Christa says yanking the knife out of Levi's stomach, making him gasp.

She looks amused. "The sounds that come out of his mouth... Mmmmm they're excited Ellen tell me. Is he this responsive during sex?" She says bringing the knife drenched in Levi's blood to her mouth and licking it clean. The thing is his moans didn't sound any different rather I was riding him or he was being killed.

"So sweet...." Christa whispers.

I instinctively jump up, standing in between Levi and Christa and she returns the gun to my face.

"Remember who has the gun Ellen." She says.

"I don't care who has what. Don't fucking touch him again. And my name is Eren Jaeger." I spit out.

She jams the butt of the gun into my forehead and I can see the stars for a moment. When I come back to my senses I'm in my knees and my face is in between Levi's legs. I quickly scoot away.

"Stop interrupting me faggot." Christa says clearing her throat. "Mr Arlert saw fit to assemble a group of people who were ready to throw away their humanity in order to survive. They didn't have a specific name yet." Christa says. Before she can speak again I cut her off.

"Get to the fucking point." I say bracing myself for another hit. To my surprise she smiles and continues.

"Well I think you already know this but once half eaten bodies began to turn up the RE was immediately put in the limelight. Your bitch of a mother decided prison wasn't enough for them. She decided to pull aside members from the SPF to go on a full blown hunting spree to kill off the RE. And they were so easy to find too. Everyone except the RE was thin and ugly with exposed bone while the RE was plump and healthy.

I bet you were told your father had nothing to do with anything but he had everything to do with it. Your mom was retarded, you think she was able to find hideouts by herself? Anyways - fast forward, by fate... Or destiny.... Or whatever you want to call it, your and my mom were knocked up in the same week. 

Then your dad found out where mine was and sent the SPF, more specifically, your mom to kill him.... The bitch.....

 

Where was I? Oh yes. So after your mother killed my dad both of our moms went into hiding to raise us. My mother taught me everything to know about the RE and what it is that we do and when I was ten she sent me to find your mother. I found her easily. My mother didn't believe in killing kids so you were spared, but your mom was a grown lady. She was so delicious and as I ate her she was saying 'I won't fight you. Please let my daughter live.' All she cared about was you. I was ten she could've fought me off but her only concern was keeping you safe. I wasn't going to stop until she killed me or I killed her, and I guess she knew that. She also knew if she killed me all morality would be lost and someone would eventually kill you and her. She allowed me to eat her. She was my first time." She says with a blush. 

Christa has no reason to lie. She plans on killing me anyway. Is this the truth? A hot tear rolls down my cheek. My mother and I loved each other so much.

I have a flashback of what she said to me right before I left the house. The emotion in her voice.... Did she know someone was coming to kill her?

"Don't cry Ellen I'm almost done. Before you got back home I ran off, but again by fate, my mother was skilled it appears simultaneously as yours. I was taken in by Sasha and she's been preparing me for this moment. She's been a great mother. It seems as though you've killed my mother twice Ellen." She says.

I didn't kill Christa's original mother. I was ten and innocent up until the moment when I saw my own lifeless mother.

"So I'm here to avenge my mother and the rest if the RE with your murder. After I kill you I will skin your bones with my teeth. As your flesh slides down my throat the restless dead RE will finally have their retribution and they'll sleep soundly in peace." She says cocking the gun.

So is this the end?

"Eren get out of here!" I hear Mikasa yell. I turn towards her and she somehow got her wrists free and is just finishing getting her ankles loose.

She runs towards Christa and she points the gun at Mikasa. I lunge forward with my knife, trying to stab Christa in the back but she dodges it. She wacks the back of her head into mine and I can see the stars again. My nose rains out blood again and when I'm finally up on my feet Armin drives his elbow into Mikasa's head knocking her out cold.

I can't help but holler. Betrayal feels so bad. It feels so very bad. Armin helped me kill some REs so why is he betraying me now?

"How could you do this! We were your friends! We were.... Your friends." I say.

Armin shoots me a sorrowful look. It pisses me off so much. If he's sorry he should help me, Mikasa, and Levi out of here.

"Well. Trust always shits on you. Friends don't exist." Christa says pointing the gun back at me.

I literally have to hold my breath to keep myself from crying.

"Armin go get my camera. I want to remember this forever. Last SPFV versus the last RE." Christa says.

"Seriously get the camera?" Armin asks.

"Yes!" She screams and Armin scurries out of the room.

She lowers the gun to my chest. "I was just joking." She says with powerful laughter. My eyes drop to the gun, wobbling unsteadily and something clicks in my head.

Levi's voice. His precious soothing voice.

As I remember Levi's words I act them out.

"I grab the other persons wrist..... I force my knee into their elbow, hard enough to break it. If by that time they haven't dropped the gun I just take it"

It works. She screams as I ram my knee into the underside of her elbow. I see and hear the bone pop. I pry the gun from her fingers and point it at her.

With her good arm she shoves her hand in my mouth and snatches out my tongue ring. It doesn't hurt to bad but I can tell my tongue is bleeding. She then elbows me in the ribs and I drop the gun. We both dive for it, pushing it further away.

I've always been a knife guy anyway. I grab my knife off of the floor and she digs her knee into my thigh. She crawls up my body until she's sitting on top of me. She forces her fist down onto my nose repeatedly until I hear a crunch and scream. My nose must be a bloody mess. I punch her back in the face and idiotically drive my knife into her thigh, I should've gone for her heart. I rip it out and she screams and grabs my wrist. Slowly she pries finger by finger off of it until she has it.

I hear a gasp. It belongs to Levi. I look up apologetically at him- I've lost. I've dragged an innocent man into my mess and killed him. I've killed the man I love.

"Hey... Bitch? If you kill her I'm going to tear you a new asshole. And after I kill you I'll throw your remains in the ocean." Levi says.

He addressed the fact that I'm female and he still wants to protect me. Could he really fall back in love with me knowing that I'm a girl? He admitted earlier that we were lovers could it go back to the way it was? Just by Levi's distasteful outburst I have newfound strength and hope. My only motivation to get Levi and Mikasa, people I've dragged into this, out of here. Levi's love gives me the extra strength I need.

"You're already dead and Eren is as good as dead so you're request won't even be considered." Christa says.

She lowers the gun with lightening speed. I catch it ripping open the skin of my fingers on the blade.

"Eren!" Levi yells when he sees the blood.

I'll get Levi out of here. I'll propose to him after this. We will get married and Mikasa will be my bridesmaid. I'll have this baby and we will be happy. We will be happy.

Me and Levi will be happy.

I elbow Christa in the face. The force knocks her off of me, but she reaches the gun. I quickly sit on top of her lap and press my forearm into her throat.

"Goodbye... Carla Jaeger's spawn. Last SPFV. Ellen Jaeger. She pulls the trigger and I clench my eyes shit.

 

Damn I didn't move in time. My heart is racing. It's racing so fast, and I'm sure blood must be everywhere. I hear the trigger click again, then again, then another time.

The gun... It was never loaded.

I'll take this, I'll take her shock as an opportunity to defeat her.

I stab her hand to the floor and dig my elbow into her other arm. How should I kill this bitch.

She kidnapped my bestfriend and the love of my life. She stabbed them both and toyed with Levi.

"Eren, don't." Levi says.

It's so surprising. She inflicted so much pain on Levi.

"Levi I'm sorry. You fell in love with Ellen's personality, the sweet innocence and kindness that used to be a part of me. I am Eren. I am Hannibal. After I kill her, I'll kill myself. It's the only way this can end. I'll call an ambulance for you then I'll kill myself." I say. I hope with all my heart he'll oppose to this plan.

"Do not. Don't be stupid. I didn't fall in love with the innocent part of you. I was always suspicious that you were Hannibal and that you hurt Petra. I fell in love with my dick up your ... Vagina I guess. That's not innocent. It's not like I don't love you anymore... I-I'll help you out of this. I'm trained in the ways of making deaths seem like accidents and completely removing the murderer from the scene of the crime. I'll make it look like those two killed each other." Levi says. I sigh with relief.

I increase the weight on my forearm until Christa starts choking.

"How is that going to work... If I don't kill her?" I ask.

Levi turns his head away from me. "Go ahead." He whispers. "But you can't kill yourself. You're pregnant aren't you?" He asks.

I'm so glad. I'm so glad I can't even answer him. Not only did he say he still loved me, but it seems like he's fine with me being pregnant too.

For a second I hesitate and reduce the amount of pressure on Christa's neck.

I can hear her softly mumbling to herself. "Why? Why were there no bullets? It doesn't make sense." She says.

Suddenly five or six loud pieces of metal hit the floor. Bullets? They are, six bullets.

"Trust shits on you." Says a familiar voice. I look up and it's Armin.

What does all of this mean?

"Eren didn't kill your mother. I did. My father was friends with yours but he always feared one day he would betray him. He told me that when the RE lost control he would have to put an end to it. But he got sick so I had to kill your mother. So Eren get on with it. Send her back to hell." Armin says. 

All I can do is nod. So Armin thought this far ahead? Somehow he knew it would come to this so he had to pretend like he was on the RE side while really he was helping me. He got close to them so they would trust him and make my success certain.

I put all of my weight back on my forearm and Christa chokes again.

I watch her face go from tan, to red, to pale. "A-Armin?" She pleads.

I look into her blue eyes and they slowly lose their sparkle. She stops choking and tears spill out of her unfocused eyes.

"Mom... I'm sorry." Christa whispers. I have a sudden urge to kiss her. It's the strongest urge I've ever had. A puff of breath leaves her mouth and I inhale it. It's her final breath. She's so beautiful.

I can tell what this is. This is a beautiful death. A tear rolls down my cheek at the realization.

 

"My biggest hope in life is to witness a beautiful death. The death of a tortured soul at the right moment, such a sight to bring me to tears. So moved as to give a kiss on the dying lips of the victim to such a death."

I consider Christa Renz a tortured soul. I finally put her to rest.

I lower my face to hers and slowly plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Tch." Levi murmurs.

He shouldn't be jealous. I've been waiting for this moment forever. The last RE is dead.

Are you happy mother? I did all of this for you.

Armin calls the ambulance then apologizes to Mikasa's unconscious body.

 

When the ambulance comes they put everyone on a stretcher, even the dead bodies.

They roll Mikasa's stretcher besides mine. This is probably a good time to tell her the outcome and how we're all still alive.

"Mikasa at the end of the day Armin really was on our side. Without him I couldn't have won. He took the bullets out of Christa's gun." I explain.

"Our side or not he didn't have to hit me so hard." Mikasa says with a real frown.

He walks up to her. "I'm sorry Mikasa if I hadn't knocked you out she would've tried to shoot you. Then she would have realized that the gun was empty to early and this whole night could've turned out a different way." Armin explains.

"I see." Mikasa says. I can tell she's still mad but I'm sure she'll get over it.

The workers wheel her into an ambulance car and shut the door.

My hand and nose are the only things on my entire body that hurt. I can't even move my hand at this point. I hope they can fix this.

Levi is rolled next me.

"How is it?" He says looking at my hand.

"Can't feel a thing." I say. "How's your leg?" I ask.

"It hurts but it's fine I guess. Your nose looks really bad and so does your other hand." He says.

I forgot I cut my other hand while trying to stop Christa from cutting my face. I bring it up to my face and sigh in relief. I have all five fingers.

"Eren." Levi calls.

I look at him and he's leaning towards me. I just stare at him.

"Don't leave me hanging here." He says.

I lean forward and give Levi the best kiss I possibly can in this state. I rub my tongue against his a few times then Levi pulls back first as always.

"It's not the same without the piercing." Levi says.

I see two paramedics approaching my stretcher. "Ok Levi let's make a bet after they operate on me if I wake up first you have to buy me a new tongue ring and address me as your queen." I say quickly.

"Ok and if I wake up first you have to come to my house, and come to my bedroom and let me have my way with you at least 5 days a week..." Levi says.

"Ok." I agree cutting him off because the paramedics begin to wheel me away.

"Wait don't cut me off you had two conditions I have two conditions too." He says.

"Ok hurry up." I say quickly and loudly.

"You'll have to agree to be my wife." He says and I'm lifted into the ambulance.

My heart skips a few beats. Was that a proposal? It's only been about a week but it feels like it's been a few years. What if he doesn't remember this when he wakes up? I'm obviously going to wake up first.

 

-

 

His eyes slowly flutter open and I love how wide they get when he takes in his surroundings. I've ordered so many roses that there's literally no where to sit or stand without coming into contact with one of them. I'm wearing a white tuxedo and I have two little surprised for Eren. It's been a little less than a month since Eren's "birthday party."

Eren is finally waking up.

"Good morning Eren." I say and he winces to the sound of my voice.

He yawns and stretches then looks me in the eye.

"Who are you?" He asks.

My heart sinks. This can't be real. This cannot be real.

I limp over to his bed using my one crutch to help me. I sit next to him on his bed and he looks so uncomfortable.

"Eren. I'm your fiancé Levi Ackerman. You can't tell me you don't remember who I am." I say and mid sentence I hear deep throated laughter.

I glare at Eren. I'm relieved but that's a pretty cruel joke.

"I'm just joking Levi. Come here." Eren says. He hugs me tight and it feels so good. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be touched by him.

"How long was I out?" He asks.

"You were out cold for about nine days that's when they fixed your hand, then about 15 more for your nose." I explain.

"How's your stomach and leg?" Eren asks.

"I had surgery on both. I can't eat solids for about another two weeks and I have to use this fucking crutch for another month." I say.

Eren laughs. "Please don't fight it. You need to get better." He tells me.

He looks at his right hand. "Those marks are from stitches, you had 57. You had about 14 stitches on each finger. And your other hand..." I say holding it in my hand. "They did six surgeries on it. They say it should feel as good as new." I say releasing his hand so he can test it for him self.

He moves his fingers around, clenching and unclenching them.

"How is it?" I ask.

"It feels weird... But it functions. How many stitches?" He asks.

"No stitches." I say bringing his hand up to his face. He looks at the scar. "See how there's two straight rows of healed holes on each side? Staples, 13 of them." I explain.

"Oh." He says looking at the scar. I can't help but smile when I see his attention finally focus on the two new rings on his finger.

"Levi." He gasps.

"A bet is a bet." I say.

He brushes his fingers across his dull silver SPF ring, then lightly touches the shiny thin gold ring, and he doesn't even touch the diamond ring.

"Your friends told me how you wanted a plain gold band so that one is the engagement ring. I want my wife to have the best so the diamond ring was my idea." I say.

"Why would you give me this?" Eren asks.

I'm a little confused by the seriousness in his voice.

"Well we've already said we love each other. Don't you want to be my wife?" I ask.

"Of course. Idiot. You're suppose to give me the wedding ring on the day of our wedding!" He says.

I sigh with relief. I honestly thought I was going to be rejected.

"So Eren..." I begin before he cuts me off.

"I can't believe you married me in my sleep. Ask me properly." He commands.

"Ok but I can't get on one knee... Bad leg." I say clearing my throat. "Ellen Jaeger..." I start before I'm cut off again.

"I'm not Ellen anymore." He says.

"EREN JAEGER WILL YOU STOP FUCKING COMPLAINING FOR ONE DAMN MINUTE AND BECOME MY WIFE?!" I yell. I really am irritated.

Eren looks at my wide eyed and blinks a few times. A tear rolls down his cheek and he hops from underneath the covers to hug me. 

"Yes Levi yes." He says pecking me on the lips.

"Oh I have something for you." I say. I hand him a small ring box and he slowly opens it.

"What is it?" He asks picking the little ball up.

"Can't you tell it's a tongue piercing!" I say with actual enthusiasm.

"It looks exactly like the one I had." He says like he's impressed.

"Yep." I say.

"I love it!" He shrieks and immediately puts it on.

I look down at his uncovered body. He lost weight. I also notice the small little bump of life in his lower abdomen.

"So your really a girl?" I ask. It's a pretty stupid question but I want Eren to keep talking to me. It's been so long since I've heard his voice.

"I am." Eren says.

"So if I call you my wife in public but refer to you as he..." I ask.

"We'll figure it out." He says.

"I know you didn't win the bet but can I just say that.. You really are my Queen." I say holding Eren's left hand. He lifts our joined hands and looks at mine. My hand looks exactly like his right hand, three rings in the ring finger.

"When I noticed the fact that if I had two new rings then you did too I was expecting 8 rings to be on this hand. It got me a little excited. Where are they?" He asks.

I show him the chain on my neck with the six rings on it.

"How's Petra?" He asks out of the blue.

I frown. "She's fine. She doesn't remember what happened that night." I say glaring at Eren.

After a moment of awkward silence I speak again. "Eren. You lied to me." I blurt out. "You're Hannibal, you attacked Petra, your a woman, a PREGNANT woman." I say.

"You really couldn't tell any of that?" He asks me.

"Nope." I reply simply.

"You lied to me too." He says.

I frown at him. No i didn't. "When?" I ask.

"When you told me you'd die if you found out you had sex with a girl." He says.

Oh so he remembers that.

"Idiot." I say. "I almost did." I finish.

 

I am Levi, captain of the Special Police Force. I am also Levi, husband of Eren Jaeger, and father of one. I've never had an easy life but now thanks to my family I can have a happy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been planning this story for months and I worked really hard on it. Feedback welcome.
> 
> There will be more chapters


End file.
